Allways and Forever
by Inuyashas only Miko
Summary: Kagome theres somthing I...I, have to tell you...This is a story about how Inuyasha and Kagome fianly realize that this whole time love was all they needed. Rated R forViolenceLanuge & Strong LEMONS & Limes...yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my story, please Read & Review, your feedback is welcomed. Now on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...BECAUSE IF I DID, Pauses to think of naughty things she could do with Inuyasha Ooops on with the story! ''**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Chapter 1: Realizing**

_Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in his arms, his hands running up and down her back lustfully. "Kagome I love you." Whispered Inuyasha in Kagomes ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome then stood on her toes sending her lips crashing onto Inuyashas. Inuyasha let a soft growl escape past his lips; Inuyasha could smell her scent spike in arousal. Inuyasha then with out warning lifted kagome by the backside of her legs allowing her to wrap them around his body. Kagome could tell she was turning Inuyasha on so she evilly grounded her hips against his. Inuyasha let out a low growl and fell backwards letting Kagome land on top of him. Kagome finally broke the kiss gasping for air like she was going to die, but her face couldn't have looked lovelier. But in a flash her smile faded, as did the world around her, and her Inuyasha. "NO INUYASHA!" Shouted kagome as he began to disappear. "Kagome." She heard her name being called, yet strangely she noticed Inuyashas lips never moved. "kagome" She heard again. Then she felt a slight pain in her head, and she shot strait up._

"Kagome, the bell sounded like ten minutes ago, you can leave now!" Said Kagomes Friend. "Oh sorry, did I fall asleep?" Asked Kagome. "Yeah like, but don't worry you only missed the very end of class." Stated Ayame happily. "Oh ok, well I need to get home bye guy's." Yelled Kagome as she left school and headed for home.

'I cant believe I fell asleep in class again, I guess after fighting demons and nearly escaping death on the regular basics, class is just to boring.' "I wonder how Inuyashas. At the mere thought of him Kagome blushed, 'I can't believe I dreamed about Inuyasha like that!' Thought Kagome, not even realizing she had all ready made it to her house, and into her room.

"Mom are you home?" Kagome yelled as she came down stairs. "Yes dear I'm in the kitchen." Shouted kagomes mother back. "Mom I need to go back to the fueled era." Said kagome. "Oh honey cant you stay just a little bit longer this time. Kagome gave her mother a look that said. 'You know very well I cant.' Her mother just hugged her and smiled knowing there was know way she could convince her to stay. "Ok well pack up on supplies and lot of Ramen I know how much Inuyasha like it." Said her mother smiling warmly. Kagome blushed at Inuyashas name remembering her dream but quickly hid it from her mother.

"After finally finishing her homework, and filling her backpack up with so many things it looked like it was going to tear if you just looked at it, Kagome made her way to the shrine and hoped down the well.

Inuyashas POV:

_Inuyasha was just sitting in a tree near Kaedes hut watch the average day go by, Shippo was playing in a little tough of flowers, while a red hand print slowly appeared on Mirokus face for groping Sango once more. Just then he caught a whiff of kagomes scent. As soon as he smelled it he hoped down and sprinted for the well ingoing the looks of his friends. Once he neared the well he saw her sitting there waiting for him like always, Inuyasha ran even faster. Once he reached her her scooped her into his arms and kissed her falling to the ground lips still locked. _Then all of a sudden Inuyasha felt dizzy and a sharp pain spread through his back, as Inuyasha opened his eyes, he didn't see Kagome but the branch of the tree he'd been sleeping on just minutes ago.

"Dammit!" Yelled Inuyasha in anger, "It was just a dream." 'Wait, why the hell do I care?' Thought Inuyasha to him self. "I mean it's not like I like her." "Who don't you like Inuyasha?" Asked a curious Kinssue. Realizing he just voiced her thoughts Inuyasha blushed. "No one!" Said Inuyasha a little to fast. Shippo stared at Inuyasha like he was searching for something. "Oh ok then!" Said Shippo happily as he bounded off. 'That was close." Thought Inuyasha. 'If that would have been either Sango, or Miroku I would have been found out.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha caught the scent of kagome, blushing as he remembered his dream. "Got to act normal." Said Inuyasha aloud as he ran to the well. "Nothing has changed, it was just a dream.

Kagomes POV:

"Ah I'm home." said Kagome aloud. Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, the heavy backpack weighing her down. When kagome reached the to of the well she smiled as she sat down on the edge. Kagome soon caught sight of a red streak heading her way; she instantly realized it as Inuyasha and blushed. 'Got to act normal.' Thought kagome. 'Nothings changed it was only a dream.

Kagome & Inuyashas thoughts:

"Got to act normal, besides nothing we'll ever be the way I dream it...

**AH, Pore Kagome & Inuyasha neither of them know the other feels the same way, but that what I'm here for! Well Review and thanks, I'll up-date asap! BYE! And remember,**

_When you seam all alone and lost, just look into your self because you're never truly alone..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody i'm back! Thank you so much for all your reviews on the first chapter glad you liked it, well on with the story!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recape:**

Kagome & Inuyashas thoughts:

"Got to act normal, besides nothing will ever be the way I dream it...

_Chapter 2: Why..._

"Inuyasha!" Called Kagome waving and smiling at the hanyou dashing towards her. Finally, were have you been all day I was getting worried!" yelled Inuyasha." You were worried?" Said Kagome." Ah...um." Inuyasha couldn't seam to make words form. 'God why the heck do I care I don't like her, I DONT LIKE HER...' Inuyasha mentally screamed at him self.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Asked the miko staring at him as her seamed to be having some sort of inn-er battle.

"I'm fine come on let get back the others are waiting." Said Inuyasha as he heaved Kagomes backpack onto his own back along with Kagome as he leapt off to find their friends.

**Back at the hut:**

Inuyasha took off in a blur of red and silver.

"Kagome must be here." Said the Monk to Sango smirking. "He really does like her doesn't he." Said the demon slayer looking at Miroku. "I wish they would just tell each other." Said the Monk. "There both just to blinded by love right now to see it, they'll realize it soon enough." Said Sango, smiling at Miroku. But her smile soon faded, as she felt a hand grope her ass.

"HENTIA!"

_**KRACK!**_

"Itai! Sango!"

"Sevres you right." Said the demon slayer standing to leave. "If only I could tell her, but I guess I'm just as blind as Inuyasha and kagome...

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"So Inuyasha." Began Kagome. Inuyasha already knowing what was coming tried to change the subject.

"I bet the lecherous Monk has a red face by the time we get back." Said Inuyasha smirking "Yeah I bet his body is all bruised to, Sango has been in a bit of a bad mood lately. Inuyasha smirked as he realized Kagome forgot the question she was about to ask.

'But why, why do I not want her to ask me that question?' Inuyasha questioned him self.

'Because you know, he thought. She might not feel the same way...

**Hey everybody sorry this is a short chapter I'll make them longer sooner but I'm really busy right now so you must suffer... **

_Hating someone is easy, it's loving them that's hard..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I'm back and here is you next chapter!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

'Why don't I want her to ask that question?' Inuyasha asked himself.

'Because you know your answer, and your afraid she wont feel the same...

_**Chapter 3: Tell Her**_

"Kagome!" Yelled a sweet little Kinsue as he saw his Favorite person come into camp riding on Inuyashas back.

Kagome hoped off Inuyashas back and ran to Shippo letting him hop into her arms.

"Kagome I missed you so much!" Shrieked Shippo with joy.

"Shippo I was only gone one day for school." Said the Miko smiling.

"I know but you took longer today, why?"

"Well school is getting really tough because I'm studying up for graduation exams." Said kagome smiling.

"What's that?" Asked a confused Kinsue.

"Well lets just say if I pass, I can stay here all the time with you guys."

Shippo smiled from ear to ear.

"Except to go get supplies and see my family occasionally." Kagome finished.

"Well than I hope you pass." Said Shippo beaming, while hopping down from Kagome's arms.

"So were are Mirkuo and Sango?" Asked Kagome looking around camp.

_**Crack!**_

"What was that?" Asked a startled Kagome looking over at Kaedes hut were the sound came from.

"Ow Sango!" There heard a distressed Mirkuo cry.

"Well you deserved it!" They heard Sango shout in furry as she came storming of the hut.

"Well guess we know were they were." Whispered Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome got week in the knees as she felt Inuyashas hot breath on her ear, Kagome was so dazed she didn't even register what Inuyasha had said.

"Kagome are you all right?" Asked a concerned Shippo.

Kagome blushed," Yes, yes I'm fine Shippo now run along and play." Said Kagome gently pushing Shippo on his way while trying to hide her blush from Inuyasha.

But it was know use, Inuyasha could clearly see it, and even if he couldn't he could tell from the feeling of her body temperature rising.

Inuyasha smirked. 'Wow he thought I did that to Kagome, maybe she does have feelings for me...who I'm I kidding Kagome could never feel that was about a lowly hanyou.

"Hey Kagome your finally back!" Shouted a happy Sango bring Inuyasha back to reality.

"So the leach is inside nursing his wounds I presume." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes but this time I gave him such a pounding he may never come out." Said the demon exterminator laughing along with her friend as they finally made there way into camp.

**Later that night:**

"I'm heading to bed." Said a very tired Mirkuo after finishing dinner.

"Me to...I'm sleepy." Said Shippo yawning.

"OK well I'm going to take a bath, want to come Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"No that's ok I'm fine." Said Kagome smiling.

"Ok see you later!" Said Sango walking off into the woods, but not before giving Mirkuo a dangerous look that screamed. "Come to peep and you will regret it!"

Mirkuo shivered. ' I'm not that stupid, Sangos been in a even worse mood than usual, she'd probably kill me if she found out...But at least I'd die a happy man.' The Monk thought smiling to himself.

**Even later that night:**

After Sango had finally returned from the hot springs she headed strait to bed, along with Mirkuo and Shippo.

But Kagome couldn't sleep, she could feel Inuyasha watching her from the tree he was resting in, it was making Kagome blush.

'She's so lovely.' Thought Inuyasha to himself. 'What are you doing! You have to stop dreaming she'll never feel the same way.

"Inuyasha pleases come down there I know your not asleep." Said Kagome never looking away from the fire.

Inuyasha not even making his classic, "Keh!" Sound came down without question and sat next to Kagome.

'I know he thinks he made me forget.' Thought Kagome to herself.

'But I remember all to well the question I was going to ask him, and because he tried to make me forget, I know the first answer he gives me will be a lie.

"Inuyasha, why were you so worried just because I came back a little late?" Asked kagome looking at him for the first time.

"I...um..I was worried something happened to you, and that would be bad because you're the only one who can see the Shards." Said Inuyasha not looking at Kagome.

"Your lying." Said Kagome flatly.

Inuyasha looked up at her a little shocked, but hid it well.

"And how do you know that!" He asked a little tense.

"Because you always look at me when your telling the truth, but this time you didn't and I know very well you tried to change the subject earlier." Said Kagome looking at him intently as if trying to read his thoughts.

Inuyashas breath caught in his throat. 'How on earth could she ever have gotten to know me so well.'? He thought in shock. **_'You should tell her.' _**Said his demon side that was quite up until now. 'No what if she doesn't feel the same!' **_'So, at least you will know and you'll finally be able to get some sleep instead of staying up night after night.' _**Inuyasha thought to himself, remembering how it had been a few days scene he had even felt slumbers warm embrace, it had not affected him greatly, but he knew he would soon go crazy if he didn't tell he soon.

"Your right Kagome, I was lying." Said Inuyasha looking into her eyes.

Kagome was stunned. 'Did he just admit to being wrong!' She thought to her self.

"I was trying to avoided that question all day because I knew my answer already." Said Inuyasha still not looking away from he eyes.

"An..and w-what was that?" Kagome stuttered hopefully.

"It's...I was worried because I care about you." Said Inuyasha looking down embarrassed. "I don't only care about you, I...I..love you" Said Inuyasha whispering the last part.

Inuyasha finally lifted his face to Kagome's. "Please tell me you feel the same." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome could hear the fear in his voice.

"Please Kagome answer me." Inuyasha begged

'I can't believe it Inuyasha loves me, and he's begging me for an answer, he wants me to tell him I love him too.'

"I...

**MwaHahAHahA! I'm a so evil, so sorry guy but I need to see if people truly love my stories if you want me to post the next chapter you must review! MwaHahAHahA! **

_Your stronger than you think you are..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey every body I had this Chapter written for a while but I wanted to wait for a few reviews, but now that I have them on with the story!**

_Allways and Forever_

**Recap:**

Inuyeahs finally lifted his face to Kagome's. "Please tell me you feel the same."

Kagome could hear the fear in his voice.

"Please Kagome answer me!" Inuyasha begged.

'I cant believe it Inuyasha loves me, and he's begging for an answer, he wants me to tell him I love him too.'

" I...

**Chapter 4: Sweet Little Beginning**

" I...Inuyasha...I..." Kagome couldn't seem to make anything else come out of her mouth.

"I...um...I."

Inuyasha let his face fall to the ground. 'She doesn't love me, I know it, how could anyone love a lowly hanyou like me...'

Inuyasha stood readying him self to dash away.

"INUYASHA, wait!" Kagome yelled in desperation.

Inuyahsa turned a look of rejection all ready spreading across his face.

"I love you too." Said Kagome smiling.

Inuyasha just stood there a few seconds, as thou trying to register what she had just said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome began, but was cut short from what she saw next.

Inuyasha was kneeling in front of her now smiling; just smiling a smile that held so much love and happiness it could fuel the world.

Kagome returned his smile with a goofy one of her own, this caused Inuyasha to smile even wider showing off his fangs.

They stared at each other for a little longer, then an uncomfortable silence grew.

"Um..."Said Kagome, not knowing what to do next. After all she'd never even thought she'd get this far.

'How could I have not thought ahead, I dreamed of this moment, but I never thought of what to do after it.' Inuyasha was mentally hitting himself; Kagome realized he was deep in thought having some sort of inner battle. Kagome was getting sick and tired of waiting for him so she just blurted it out.

"Inuyasha can I kiss you?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha just stared at her as if he didn't hear her quite right, witch may very well have been the truth. "I said, could I kiss you?" Said Kagome once more whispering the last part.

"Yes, you can..." Said Inuyasha also whispering.

Kagome leaned forward eyes closed getting closer and closer.

**_'Do something!' _**His demon side ordered. 'Like what!' Inuyasha asked. **_'Kiss her back you fool!' _**Inuyasha could feel his demon side trying desperately to escape his control but Inuyasha would have no such thing, he knew what would happen if he let it lose it would probably try doing much more than kissing.

After sitting and thinking Inuyasha finally noticed that Kagome was now only inches away from his lips. **_'Do it now!'_** His demon side ordered in a last attempt.

So he did it, Inuyasha leaned forward and sent his lips crashing in Kagome's.

Inuyasha had never felt this good in his life. it was all so perfect.

Kagome's lips felt so right against his. Inuyasha ran his hand up Kagome's arm and snaked it around her waist, Kagome's body stiffened but soon relaxed and also placed her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha ran his tongue across Kagomes lower lip asking for entrance, Kagome gladly accepted and opened her mouth allowing Inuyasha's tongue to enter, as she did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance over the other, dancing in a heated passion. As Kagome moaned and Inuyasha growled. Finally after almost two minutes of kissing they both realized they needed air badly and so reluctantly pulled apart.

While both of them gasped for air they looked at each other both blushing at how carried away they got. Kagome smiled at him her tongue between her teeth, blushing & giggling like a little schoolgirl who just got caught doing something naughty.

But then again wasn't she a little school?

Inuyasha smiled at her also with the same stupid smile as he blushed as red as his Haroni.

"We should probably go to sleep before the others wake." Said Inuyasha still blushing.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha stood ready to leap into the tree were he was going to spend the night, but stopped when he felt Kagome grab onto his fire rat clothing. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome began blushing. "Will you lay by my side?"

Inuyashas demon side roared in approval, desperately trying to free himself from Inuyashas control. Inuyasha mentally squashed his demon side.

"I would be happy to." Said Inuyasha smiling and laying down next to Kagome.

Inuyasha slowly and carefully began to put his arm around Kagome. Kagome noticing what he was trying to do, grabbed his hand wrapped it around her body and laced his fingers with his own. Seeing this Inuyasha relaxed and snuggled closer to Kagome. Inuyasha was dead tired and ready to sleep but not before he said one more thing.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave ok?"

"I love you too." Said Kagome knowing his meaning completely.

**YEAH A LOVLY CHAPTER! So like it hate it? Review and let me know, don't worry there will be a lemon soon, but I believe even lemon story's should have a plot. Well BYE FOR NOW!**

_You only have one live to live, so live it with all your heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me a couple of days to up-date I've been really busy with all of this collage prep stuff and everything so feel sorry for me, anyway on with the story.**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too...

**Chapter 5: A little Fun Before Breakfast **

_**'Ring ring!'**_

"Ahhh!" Screamed Inuyash pressing his ears against his head as Kagome's alarm clock rang.

Kagome jumped out of bed and began running around like she was on fire, getting all of her stuff together, and mumbling something about be late for final exams, and fluffy bunnies eating her miso soup, needless to say she was most likely half asleep.

"Kagome, turn it off!" Shouted Inuyasha his ears still pressed to his head.

"Cant to busy you do it!" Shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha angrily picked up the annoying alarm clock trying desperately to turn it off, by digging his claws into the plastic front only managing to make it off tune.

"Inuyasha hurry and turn it off before it wakes the others." Said Kagome picking up the last of her belongings.

Inuyasha was getting tired of this and simply took the clock and smashed it to bits by hurling it out the hut window...not one of his better ideas.

"Inuyasha! I need that clock." Shouted Kagome looking out his window at the mess of crunched metal that was once her alarm clock.

Inuyasha just ignored her, and turned over on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Shouted Kagome.

_**Thump!**_

"Ah what was that for wench!" Shouted a muffled hanyou.

"Ha, severs you right Inuyasha, now I have to go out and buy a new clock." Said Kagome walking off to the well in mock anger.

"That's it your going to get it now!" Said Inuyasha playfully standing up and flexing his claws.

"Only if you can catch me...SIT!" Said Kagome running away while giggling.

"Oi, no fare!" Said Inuyashas muffled voice once more.

Kagome could see the well she was almost there, but seeing as luck was never on her side and Inuyasha was very fast and her sit spell doesn't last. Inuyasha stood running fast catching up with Kagome in the blink of an eye. 'I kind of like this game were playing.' Inuyasha thought to him self. **_'And after you catch her what are you going to do?' _**Asked his demon side who you could literally feel grinning in lust.

Inuyasha let his mind wonder to impure thoughts, but quickly shook them out as he spotted Kagome almost at the well.

"Yeah I'm going to make it." Said Kagome aloud.

"Think again!" Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed Kagome from behind, stopping her just befor she reached the well.

"No fare." Kagome moaned sticking out her bottom lip at his a very cute pouting like manner.

"It was plenty fare, that sit command is what was not fare." Said Inuyasha still hugging her from behind. **_'Take her you know you want to!' _**Inuyashas demon side taunted him.

"Come on Inuyasha, let I go I need to go to school." Said Kagome trying to wiggle out of the hanyous grasp.

"No, stay." Said Inuyasha giving her a fake little puppy dog face.

"Oh Inuyasha." Said Kagome turning around.

Inuyasha thinking she wasn't going to run loosened his grip...bad idea.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Sit." Said Kagome smiling.

Inuyasha was sent plummeting to the ground as Kagome leapt away giggling, knowing that the sits never really hurt him that much.

"Ha Got ya Inuyasha!" Said Kagome hopping onto the lip of the well.

"Get back here wench, I'm not finished with you!." Said the muffled mock anger voice of Inuyasha.

"I'll see you after school Inuyasha!" Said Kagome as she jumped into the well after blowing him a kiss.

"Don't follow and wish me luck...

"Stupid girl!" Shouted Inuyasha just as the spell was wearing off.

Inuyasha began to walk away back to the camp, his demon side was a little upset that he didn't even get to kiss her but let it slide for now.

As Inuyasha was walking back he slowly looked over his shoulder. 'Good luck my sweet Kagome.' and with that he hurried off to camp before the others were able to wake...

**Hey everybody sorry this chapter was a little short, it was manly a filler but don't worry I'll try to up-date again today, and if I cant I'll update tomorrow, love you all BYE!**

_To die would be a great adventure, but to live is an even greater one..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I told you I would up-date! SO how's life...wait, what the hell am I doing on with the story!**

**I don't own Inuyasha; he belongs to someone whose name I always forget and cant pronounce.**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

""I'll see you after school Inuyasha!" Said Kagome as she jumped into the well.

"Don't follow and wish me luck...

"Stupid girl!" Shouted Inuyasha just as the spell was wearing off.

Inuyasha began to walk away back to the camp, his demon side was a little upset that he didn't even get to kiss her but let it slide for now.

As Inuyasha was walking back he slowly looked over his shoulder. 'Good luck my sweet Kagome.' and with that he hurried off to camp before the others were able to wake...

**Chapter 6: Not So Secret Secretes**

'Finally!' Thought Kagome. 'Class is over, oh god I hope I did well on the test, I couldn't bare to tell Inuyasha and the others that I failed and would have to go to school for another year!' Finished Kagome as she exited the school and headed home.

As Kagome was walking she kept her head down in deep thought, so she didn't even notice the person she was about to walk into.

_**BAM!**_

"Ouch!" Kagome wined as she fell to the ground landing hard on her butt.

"Sorry Kagome!" Said a familiar male voice.

Kagome looked up.

"Oh hi Hojo, sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Said Kagome sweetly even though Kagome didn't really feel like turning down another date form the poor guy.

"I was just coming back from your house but your parents said you were still at school...I thought your grandpa said you came down with the flu?" Said Hojo staring at her.

"Umm...'Dammit Gramps! Well at least you came up with a believable sickness.'

"Oh um I did have the flu but I couldn't miss the most important test of the year, so I sucked it up and went anyway." Said Kagome putting on a fake smile and waving her arms in a defense like matter.

"...Oh ok just checking." Said Hojo while smiling brightly.

'Good thing he's kind of dense.' Thought Kagome.

"Well I have to run by Kagome!" Said Hojo as he started to walk away, but not before giving her a peck on the cheek.

'Yuck!' Was the only thing running thru her mind.

**Later that day:**

"KAGOME!"

At the sound of her name Kagome came running down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What is it a demon!" Asked Kagome readying her self.

"Oh no dear nothing like that." Said her mother.

"Then what?" Asked Kagome.

Kagome's mother held up an envelope for her daughter to see, it only read, **_Private_**,

But Kagome could see her schools little embalm on the corner of the letter.

"YEAH!" Kagome shrieked with joy. "My grades are here...oh." Said Kagome with fear. "My grades are here."

"Well aren't you going to open it Kagome?" Asked Souta who had joined the commotion in the kitchen.

"Well what if I didn't pass." Said Kagome fearfully.

"It doesn't matter." Said her Mother smiling brightly.

Kagome slowly slipped her finger into the envelope and tore off the top pulling out a small yellow piece of paper.

Kagome began to read aloud. "It says...

**Back in the Feudal era:**

"When's Kagome going to be back!" Cried a lonely little Shippo.

"I already told you runt, LATER!" Said an equally lonely hanyou, even thou he would never admit it.

"Don't worry shippo I'm shore Kagome will be back any minute, besides she might be getting you candy and that's why it's taking so long." Said Sango in an attempt to cheer up the little Kinsue, and it worked as Shippo just sat there and beamed!

Then a familiar scent hit Inuyashas nose. 'Kagome!' Thought Inuyasha as he jumped up and started to run for the well not even bothering to tell the others.

"Were is he off to?" Asked Sango.

"Kagome must be back." Said Mirkuo.

"Then what are we sitting here for lets go see if she passed that test thingy, and more importantly if she brought me some candy!" Said Shippo already running off.

So the Monk and the demon slayer ran to catch up with the little Kinsue.

**At the well:**

'Ah, it's so nice to be back home.' Thought Kagome as she tossed her backpack over the mouth of the well and climbed out her self.

Before Kagome could even get her feet on the ground a pare of strong arms picked her up and held her.

"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome her voice muffled thru the hanyous closeness.

Inuyasha reluctantly let her go and smiled at her.

"I missed you to Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling happy and she pulled Inuyasha back to her, her arms wrapped around his neck in a loving embrace.

Inuyasha then tilted her chin up and kissed her. Kagome began to kiss him back just as she heard three familler voices.

"Ahem." Coughed Sango at the couple.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly pulled apart blushing. 'Dammit I really wanted to keep it all a secret for awhile.' They both thought.

"So Kagome, did you pass that test?" Asked Sango.

Kagome smiled at them pulling a piece of paper from the front pocket of her backpack.

"I got a 1304!" Shouted Kagome happily. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, I'm making Kagomes grading results as thou she was taking an SAT, because I don't really know how grading works over in Japan.)**

"Is that good?" Asked Shippo.

"Yes very good now I wont ever have to go back except for supplies and to see me family!" Shouted Kagome happily.

Inuyasha then with out warning picked up Kagome in a loving embrace and swung her in his arms. "I'm so happy." Whispered Inuyasha in Kagome's ear sending shivers down her spine. "So am I." Said Kagome doing the same. Inuyasha then rested his forehead on Kagome's and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"AHEM!" Said three voices.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally remembering that they weren't alone both backed away for each other blushing.

"Well my day has been made." Said Mirkuo snickering.

_**THUMP! **_

"Ow! Sango!" Said the monk rubbing the back of his head.

"That one you deserved Mirkuo." Said the muffled voice of Shippo and he was rummaging through Kagome's bag. "AH HA!" Said a very happy Shippo as he pulled a candy bar from Kagome's bag stuffing it into his mouth, smiling like a fool in love.

Kagome just giggled as she hopped onto Inuyashas back and the group started back to camp.

Inuyasha all of the sudden smelt it. 'A demon.' He thought as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the matter Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome sliding from his back.

"There's a demon here somewhere." He said while placing his had on his trusty sword.

Then all of a sudden something ran past them in a blur, as Kagome screamed.

Three tears were visible an Kagome's shirt as blood from three deep gashes began to pour.

"I want the Shiken no tama I know you poses it." Said a voice off to there left.

Inuysaha caught Kagome as she began to fall to the ground wincing in pain.

Inuyashas eye traveled over to the demon. It wasn't that big but had twelve inch long claws that looked rusty and were covered with Kagome's blood.

"You'll pay for touching her!" Roared Inuyasha pulling out his sword.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple sword." The demon taunted.

"Your obviously not from here." Said Inuyasha smirking.

"I can kill you in one swipe you dirty half breed."

"Then bring it on!...

**Sorry guys another cliffhanger! Authors eyes take on an evil glow I'll up date soon don't worry BYE!**

_Live for today if not for tomorrow..._


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! SORRY I DIDN'T UP-DATE LAST NIGHT I WAS TO BUSY WATCHING INUYASHA ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY, PS: **THERES GOING TO BE A TWIST SOON!

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

Then all of a sudden something ran past them in a blur, as Kagome screamed.

Three tears were visible an Kagome's shirt as blood from three deep gashes began to pour.

"I want the Shikon no tama I know you poses it." Said a voice off to there left.

Inuysaha caught Kagome as she began to fall to the ground wincing in pain.

Inuyashas eye traveled over to the demon. It wasn't that big but had twelve inch long claws that looked rusty and were covered with Kagome's blood.

"You'll pay for touching her!" Roared Inuyasha pulling out his sword.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple sword." The demon taunted.

"Your obviously not from here." Said Inuyasha smirking.

"I can kill you in one swipe you dirty half breed."

"Then what are you waiting for...

**Chapter 7: Blood Love**

Inuyasha and the demon were locked in fierce battle. "You will lose you dirty half breed!" The demon taunted, his fangs dripping with blood from were he had bitten Inuyashas arm.

"I BLEAVE IT WHEN I SEE IT, **_Blades of Blood!"_**

The demon was struck to the ground by Inuyashas attack. "You will pay for hurting Kagome." Inuyasha promised through gritted teeth.

"Oh so you care for the, weak human bitch!" The demon said grinning at him evilly. "Than you better do something before she bleeds to death." And with that said the demon disappeared.

"Damn! Get back here and fight demon!" Shouted Inuyasha in rage.

"Inu...yasha." Inuyasha heard Kagome wimpier from beside him; Inuyasha was at her side in a flash.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha when he saw the wounds the demon had inflicted on her.

The gashes were deep and Inuyasha could tell she was losing too much blood.

"I need to take Kagome back to her time!" Said Inuyasha standing with Kagome in his arms.

"Why not just take her to Kaedes?" Asked a frightened Shippo, who was currently holding on to Sango's leg.

"She needs stronger medicine from her own time, I'll be back." And with that Inuyasha jumped into the well Kagome in his arms.

**On the other side:**

"Hold on Kagome, please hold on." Said Inuyasha as he broke down the door to her house and carried her inside.

Startled at the loud bang Kagome's Mother, and Brother came running in.

"Kagome! What's wrong with her!" Asked a worried Sota looking at her blood stained shirt.

"A demon." Inuyasha simply said.

"We must get her to the hospital at once." Said her Mother as she called 911.

"There on their way!" She said hanging up the phone.

"Inuyasha if you intend on coming with us you must change."

Inuyasha nodded and gently placed Kagome down on the couch and ran to Kagome's room were he new she kept spare men's clothing for him, after getting dressed and placing a hat on his head Inuyasha ran down stairs just as the sirens of the ambulance could be heard, and Inuyashas heart clenched in worry.

**Later at the hospital:**

"Mam?" Said a doctor walking up to Kagome's mother who was in the waiting room Inuyasha & Sota.

"Is Kagome going to be all right?" Asked Inuyasha before her mother could even get a word out.

"Well she's lost a lot of blood and she very week there is some sort of poison we are not able to identify but it's not that strong, it's slowly spreading thru her blood stream, if she is to survive she will need a blood transfusion." Said the doctor grimly.

'Damb that demon to seven hells, because of his claws Kagome is poisoned.' Thought Inuyasha anger spreading through his body.

"What's a blood transfusion?" Whispered Inuyasha to Sota.

"It's were they take someone else's blood and put it in the persons body who needs it, but it must be of the same blood type." Sota whispered back.

"But neither Sota nor I have the same blood type as Kagome, she took after her father." Said Her mother sadly.

"I have the same type of blood." Said Inuyasha looking at the doctor.

"Inuyasha are you shore?" Asked Kagome's mother in his ear.

"Yes I can smell it." Inuyasha whispered plainly.

"Than come this way." Said a doctor pulling Inuyasha with him into the door he exited from just moments ago.

**Later in room 203:**

Inuyasha was lying on a simple Wight bed, while Kagome was lying in an identical Wight bed next to him. Tubes that were hooked to machines were all contented to Kagome at almost every point of her body, while a single tube was hooked to Inuyasha and Kagome as he gave her his own blood.

Inuyasha not being able to sit still any longer stood and went to Kagome's side, he was a little dizzy from giving blood to Kagome but he didn't care.

Inuyasha slowly knelt down at Kagome's side and took her hand in his.

"Kagome my sweet Kagome." Said Inuyasha aloud as he held her hand tightly. "You cant die, not now that I've finally found you." Said Inuyasha his cheek now resting on Kagome's hand.

"I wont allow you to die, I need you Kagome you must live on." Said Inuyasha kissing the back of her hand; just as the door to the room they were in opened.

"Sir, you must stay in bed, I will not tell you again!" Said an angry nurse to Inuyasha for the third time today.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood and went back to his bad and lay down.

"Sleep tight my Kagome, I love you." And with that Inuyasha drifted off into a deep slumber not hearing his name being called by the girl in the bed next to him.

"I love you too Inuyasha...

**Ah, poor Kagome, and Inuyasha Sorry this chapter didn't have much romance, but with love there also comes sorrow. Well Review and I'll be shore to Up-date later tonight or tomorrow BYE!**

_Even if you don't feel the same my love will always burn for you..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody up-date time! I received a few question from reviews and my e-mail, I cant tell you if Inuyashas blood will turn Kagome into a demon or not you'll just have to read and find out

_**Allways and Forever**_

Recap:

"I wont allow you to die, I need you Kagome you must live on." Said Inuyasha kissing the back of her hand; just as the door to the room they were in opened.

"Sir, you must stay in bed, I will not tell you again!" Said an angry nurse to Inuyasha for the third time today.

Inuyasha reluctantly stood and went back to his bed and lay down.

"Sleep tight my Kagome, I love you." And with that Inuyasha drifted off into a deep slumber not hearing his name being called by the girl in the bed next to him.

"I love you too Inuyasha...

_**Chapter 8: Changing: Part 1**_

"Inuyasha wake up." Whispered a sweet voice. Inuyasha heard the voice but was tired for some reason so he merely kept his eyes shut and rolled over.

"I've got ramen." Said the sweet voice.

Inuyashas eyes suddenly shot open realizing how hungry he was.

"I knew that would work." Said the sweet voice, Inuyasha now realized was Kagome's.

"Keh, that was cruel." Said Inuyasha sitting up crossing his arms.

" Well how else was I supposed to wake you?" Asked Kagome her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha smiled at her. 'She looks so lovely when she's acting stubborn.' Thought Inuyasha smiling.

_**"Yes, and very sexy."** _His demon side commented. 'Shut it!' Said Inuyasha to the demon side of his mind. **_"Don't be so foolish you know you want her, her scent is slowly drawing you in." _**Said Inuyashas demon side snickering. 'Yeah well I'm waiting, I'm waiting till Kagome's ready.' Inuyasha thought proudly. **_"Well what if she not ready for a long, long time." _**His demon side questioned. Inuyasha whimpered.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome worried at hearing his whimper.

Inuyasha stiffened realizing he just whimpered, aloud.

" I'm..un hungry!" Said Inuyasha looking down.

"Your lying." Kagome said bluntly.

"I um..." 'Damn that girl, I wish she couldn't read me so well.

"I...I was just thinking about something." Said Inuyasha plainly.

"What?" Asked Kagome.

"I...um..well" Inuyasha was blushing so hot he felt like his face was on fire, he really did want to tell her, he just couldn't face it if she was repulsed.

"Just tell me Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling sweetly at him

Inuyashas insides felt like they were in a death grip, he wanted to hurl.

'Easy for you to say, I cant just come out and say, 'Kagome I need you!' She would probably "Sit" me to hell and back.

"It's nothing." Said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome in a voice that clearly said tell me now or I will sit you.

"I...um...Kagome you trust me right?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Of course!" Said Kagome.

"Well than can you trust me when I tell you I cant tell you,...at least not right now?"

"Hai." Said Kagome sadly, but still smiling.

Inuyasha smiled

"Hey what are you doing out of bed anyway?" Asked Inuyasha his all to familiar mood and over protectiveness coming right back.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm fine I feel better than ever." Said Kagome flexing her arm.

Inuyasha just laughed.

"Hey." Said Kagome giggling, while lightly slapping him upside the head.

Inuyasha, and Kagome soon got into a tickle fight, Inuyasha, was winning.

"No-Inu-asha pl-e-ase sto-p!" Said Kagome laughing as she fell to the hospital bed Inuyasha straddling her.

"First I get a kiss." Said Inuyasha smirking as he continued to tickle her.

Kagome not being able to take it any more leaned up and kissed him.

"There now was that so hard?" Asked Inuyasha still smirking.

Kagome glared at him playfully and kissed him again, Inuyasha slowly began to return the kiss as he licked Kagome's lower lip asking for entrance, she granted it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were soon making-out on the hospital bed there tongues dancing in a heated passion, as Kagome slowly ran her hands across Inuyahsas back, Inuyasha then without thinking slid his hand under Kagome's blouse and placed it on her breast. Kagome stiffened slightly but didn't try to push him away; Inuyasha took this as a good sign and then slowly began to knead her breast, as a moan escaped from her swollen lips. Inuyasha smirked at what he was doing to her. **_"Take her..."_** Whispered the demon side of his mind. Then without warning Kagome flipped Inuyasha over with unrecognized strength and began to rip off his harion, a lustful look in her eyes, but they were not Kagome's eyes.

' They almost look like the eyes of a demon.' Inuyasha thought looking at his Kagome. But I smell no demon in her what so ever.'

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome by her wrists to stop her from going any further.

Kagome blushed.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Said Kagome getting off him.

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Well we better get going back to the feudal era, I already said good bye to Gramps, Sota, and mom so lets go.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha simply his eyes holding a far off look as if deep in thought.

**At the well:**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and hoped into the well, neither of them had said much once they had left the safty of the hospital, but both were to busy thinking to even notice.

'I wonder what that whole thing was with Kagome, I better ask the old hag when we get back.' And with that Inuyasha picked up Kagome and hoped into the well.

Well there's another chapter for you, got to go hope you enjoyed it BYE!

_It is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought, without actually accepting it..._


	9. Chapter 9

KONNICHIWA everybody, and welcome to the 9th chapter of…

_**Allways and Forever**_

Recap:

Inuyasha and Kagome were soon making-out on the hospital bed there tongues dancing in a heated passion, as Kagome slowly ran her hands across Inuyahsas back, Inuyasha then without thinking slid his hand under Kagome's blouse and placed it on Kagome's breast. Kagome stiffened but didn't push him away, Inuyasha took this a good sign, and slowly began to kneed her breast, as a moan escaped from her swollen lips. Inuyasha smirked to him self at what he was doing to her. **_"Take her..."_** Whispered the demon side of his mind. Then without warning Kagome flipped Inuyasha over with unrecognized strength and began to rip off his harion, a lustful look in her eyes, but they were not Kagome's eyes.

' They almost look like the eyes of a demon.' Inuyasha thought looking at his Kagome. But I smell no demon in her what so ever.'

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome by her wrists to stop her from going any father.

Kagome blushed.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Said Kagome getting off him.

Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Well we better get going back to the feudal era, I already said good bye to Gramps, Sota, and mom so lets go.

"Ok." Said Inuyasha simply a far all look in his eyes as if deep in thought.

**At the well:**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and hoped into the well, neither of them had said much of anything once they left the safety of the hospital, but they were to busy thinking to even notice.

'I wonder what that whole thing was with Kagome, I better ask the old hag when we get back.' And with that Inuyasha picked up Kagome and hoped into the well.

_**Chapter 9: Changing part 2**_

"Inuyahsa were are you going?" Asked the miko as Inuyasha let her off his back and started walking in the other direction.

"I need to see Kaede." Inuyasha simply said.

"Ok ,well I'll have that ramen I promised you waiting back at camp." Said Kagome.

"Looking forward to it." Said Inuyasha as he looked over his shoulder smiling as he continued on his way.

'I wonder what he needs to see Kaede for.' Kagome thought to herself walking off to camp.

**At Kaedes:**

"Hey hag are you home?" Inuyasha shouted rudely.

"Ye need to learn to respect your elders Inuyasha." Said Kaede who had just come back from collecting herbs.

"Yeah, yeah, I need some answers old women." Said Inuyasha plainly not paying attention.

Kaede just shook her head. "What is it ye need Inuyasha?" Kaede asked inviting Inuyasha into her hut.

Kaede began to stock the shelves of her hut with the herbs she had just brought back as Inuyasha sat down leaning against the hut wall his arm inside the sleeves of his harion.

Kaede glanced at him questioningly waiting for him to speak.

'I should have thought this through, I really don't want to tell her about my love life.' While Inuyasha was pondering about how to phrase his next sentence Kaede sat down in front of him smiling gently.

"Inuyasha, ye came for anwsers, but I can not give them to ye if ye do not tell me what ye need answers to." Kaede simply said.

Inuyasha looked at her for the first time he had arrived a blush slowly creeping across his face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well...when Kagome was in the hospital thing in her time she needed what they called a blood transfusion and I was the only one with Kagome's blood type, well at least my human side was, and I gave her blood and the next morning, she woke me up and we started talking and "stuff" and all of the sudden Kagome flipped me over like she just had a burst of strength and yeah I looked into her eyes while we were...um...yeah... and I didn't see Kagome's eyes it was like there was something else there." Once Inuyasha had finally finished Kaede just smiled at the still blushing hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I think I know what's going on, but I think Kagome should be here also." Said Kaede standing up and heading outside followed by Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha what are ye waiting for, go get Kagome, and bring her back tonight, and don't worry, ye do not need to bring the others." Said Kaede smiling at the light blush that had finally left the hanyous face only to return.

"Thanks old hag." Said Inuyasha as he dashed off.

"He really needs to learn manners." Said the old lady shaking her head and re-entering her hut.

**Back at camp:**

"Kagome I'm so glad your back!" Cried the sweet little Kinsue jumping into the mikos arms.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your safe!" Shouted the demon slayer hugging her friend.

"It's nice to have you back." Mirkuo agreed.

Kagome just smiled.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.

"He said he needed to go to Kaede's for something." Said Kagome.

"What was it?" Asked Shippo as Kagome put him down and walked over to her backpack.

"I'm not shore, I didn't ask." Said Kagome while pulling out a few coups of ramen for her self and Inuyasha once he returned.

'I wish I would have.' Thought Kagome.

"Well I'm shore he'll be back any minute and then you can ask him." Said Sango seeing her friend's unhappiness.

Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Well who wants ramen?" Asked Kagome happily.

A look of loathing came upon her friends faces.

"You've been hanging around Inuyasha to much Kagome." Said Sango smiling.

"We've had ramen for a week strait, aren't you tired of it?" Asked Miroku.

"No I like ramen." Said Kagome plainly.

"Like I said before, "You've been hanging around Inuyasha to much." Said the demon slyer smiling.

Kagome just blushed.

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha came hopping down from some trees landing by Sango scaring the crap out of her.

"Inuyasha you dumbass don't do that, if you and Kagome didn't like each other so much I'd beat the shit outta you." Said Sango embarrassed about being scared so easy.

Kagome and Inuyasha blush at her comment, as Kagome handed Inuyasha his ramen.

Inuaysah smiled and started to eat.

"Sango quit being such a baby and go let Miroku group you or something." Said Kagome bitterly.

Sango stared at her friend as did all they others, all but Shippo that is who decided to hide in Kagome's backpack at the sudden rise in volume, a hurt look was spreading across the demon slayers face.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome squeaked realizing what she had said.

"It's ok," said Sango sound a little hurt.

'What's wrong with me today?' Kagome questioned her self.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she fell over wrapping her arms around her body and withering in agony.

"Kagome!" Inuayasha was at her side in a flash.

"We mush get her to lady Kaedes." Said Miroku also running to her side.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku as he laid a hand on her, but not having to be told twice picked up Kagome bridle style and began to run off in the direction he had only came from minutes ago.

"Come on lets go." Miroku said to Sango.

Sango who had been in a daze called for Kirara as she transformed, and the three friends hoped on and began to follow the hanyou and miko.

'Kagome please be all right.' Thought Sango. 'Your like a sister to me, I don't care that you snapped at me just please be all right...

YEAH DONE! A little sisterly love there I wonder what happening to Kagome...wait why I already know and if you want to REVIEW!

_You can never promise someone that you will never leave him or her, it just doesn't work like that, but you can promise someone you'll always love them..._


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS I'm SO, SO, SO, SORRY IT TOOK ME A FEW DAY TO UP-DATE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUST WITH LODS OF STUFF BUT I'M BACK NOW SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed as she fell over wrapping her arms around her body and withering in agony.

"Kagome!" Inuayasha was at her side in a flash.

"We mush get her to lady Kaede's." Said Miroku also running to her side. Inuyasha growled at Miroku as he laid a hand on her, but not having to be told twice picked up Kagome bridal style and began to run off in the direction he had only came from minutes ago.

"Come on lets go." Said Miroku to Sango.

Sango who had been in a daze called for Kirara as she transformed and the three friends hoped on and began to follow the hanyou and miko.

'Kagome please be all right.' Thought Sango. 'Your like a sister to me, I don't care that you snapped at me just please be all right...

_**Chapter 10: The Start Of Something**_

"Hold on Kagome!" Inuyasha said as the village came into view.

Kagome moaned in pain, not even able to answer him back.

'Please hold on my Kagome'

"KAEDE!" Inuyasha shouted as he entered the hut.

Kaede who had been mixing herbs at the time was startled at the sudden noise.

"Inuyasha, what has happened to Lady Kagome?" Asked Kaede signaling Inuyasha to place her on a mat on the floor, Inuyasha did as he was told.

"Inuyasha." Kaede asked again. "What has befallen Lady Kagome?"

"I'm not shore, she was just sitting there around the fire like the rest of us and all of a sudden she grabbed her stomach and started screaming." Said Inuyasha worry evident in his voice.

Kaede stared thoughtfully for a minute before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, has Kagome been displaying any strange behavior?" Kaede asked getting a wet cloth and placing it on Kagome's head.

Inuaysha thought for a minute. "Yes." He simply said.

"Like what?" She questioned as she look at Kagome who was now convulsing and moaning.

Inuyasha blushed, but sucked up his embarrassment and spoke.

"She's been a little grumpy, tired, &...lustful." Said Inuyasha feeling as thou his face was going to burn off.

Kaede nodded her head finally knowing what was wrong. "Inuyasha during any battles, or mating, has ye blood gotten somehow into Kagome?" Asked Kaede ignoring the blush that now completely covered the poor hanyous face.

"Yes." Inuyasha simply said. "And we have not mated yet!" Inuyasha quickly added, unfortunately just as the others had arrived, luckily Inuyasha noticed they were to worried to notice.

Kaede took the cloth off Kagome's head and put it away simply covering her with a blanket and walking outside.

Inuyasha looking confused and angry at the same time stood and hurriedly followed Kaede outside.

"Hey you old hag, what about Kagome?" Asked an angry Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha do ye remember the question I asked ye earlier about your blood?" Kaede asked looking off at the sun that was now beginning to set.

"Yea why?" Asked Inuyasha confused.

"Kagome as ye know is a Miko, so by Mixing your blood with hers is bound to cause problems, right now Kagome's Miko blood is trying to refuse your demon blood, unless she can fight it Kagome will die." Said Kaede sadness twisted around her voice.

"No...Has this ever happened to anyone before and they lived from it?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No." Kaede simply said.

Inuyasha felt as thou his chest had just been riped open and his heart dissolved by Sesshomarous poison claws.'No how could this happen I only wanted to help Kagome by giving her my blood, and now she's hurting because of me, all I did was love her and now both her and I are being punished for that, now she's going to die and it's all my fault...'

**Later that night:**

Guilt still racked thru the poor hanyou's body every time he heard the painful moans and screams coming from Kagome.

Inuyasha was sitting outside in a tree, he wanted so badly to be sitting by Kagome's side but was instructed not after much yelling and a couple of painful bumps on the head later Inuyasha sat and lessoned to her painful cries of agony.

Then all of a sudden Kagome's ragged breathing that Inuyasha had been lessoning to became shallow.

Inuyasha hurriedly jumped down from the tree and rushed inside.

Kaede and Sango were looking her over; they must have seen the change in her breathing a well.

Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome he didn't even seem to notice that she was nude as he placed the backside of his hand and gently brushed it along her face, Ignoring the stern looks of Kaede and Sango as they left the hut.

As soon as he touched her Kagome's eyes shot open.

Inuyasha just stared.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha leaned down and took Kagome in his arms embracing her as much as he could without hurting her.

"Kagome, my sweet Kagome, I thought I had lost you forever." Said Inuyasha still hugging her.

After getting over the slight shock at being swept into Inuyashas arms Kagome hugged back.

"Inuyasha." She cried into his haroin.

Inuyasha finally let go of Kagome but still held a firm grip on her shoulders while leaning his forehead on hers.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she looked at him, Kagome smiled back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Said Inuyasha his smile fading away instantly.

"No Inuyasha." Said Kagome grabbing him by the hair making him look at her. "No, it's not your fault your blood did this to me, you simply didn't know." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha stared at her wondering how she knew about the whole thing even thou she was passed out.

"I could hear everything even thou I was passed out, I even knew I was passed out." "But still...Inuyasha interrupted her.

"But if it wasn't for my stupid half demon blood, you wouldn't have gone thru this, the stupid lowly half breed does it again." Said Inuyasha looking away.

"If it wasn't for you blood I wouldn't be alive, and if you were full demon I most likely wouldn't have lived, and if you were human your blood probably wouldn't have been strong enough to keep me alive, your blood gave me the strength and will to live." Said Kagome making him look at her once more smiling.

Inuyasha smiled at her hugging her once more, Kagome looked down also smiling, it wasn't until then she realized she was naked.

Kagome quickly looked up blushing and placed her arms over her exposed chest.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly placed his hands on Kagome's wrists and moved her hands away from herself, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Kagome once again tried to place her hands over her breast but Inuyasha held firm and uttered a low growl of protest, but one that was also meant to reassure her.

"Don't." He whispered in her ear. "There beautiful."

Kagome shivered at Inuyasha's hot breath on her ear and neck and finally relaxed his arms.

Once Inuysasha had let go of Kagome's arms she slowly placed them around his neck and returned the kiss. Inuyasha nipped and her bottom lip with his fangs asking for entrance, she gladly allowed it and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha then lifted his hand and placed it on Kagome's breast and gently rubbed causing a slightly smothered moan to escape the Mikos lips.

Then Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard something on the other side of the room.

Inuyasha pulled away causing Kagome to open her eyes and look in the direction he was staring.

Standing in the door way to the hut was Sango with a blush spread all across her face, Kaede who had a stern look, Mirkou who found it all to be rather amusing, and Shippo who just stood there looking confused and embarrassed at the same time.

Kagome just stared for a moment in shock until it all started to come back to her.

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, AND GET OUT!" Screamed Kagome at all of them pulling, Inuyasha into her to cover her self.

Everybody including the girls ran outside.

"I've never seen Kagome look s..so scary." Stuttered the little Kinsue holding onto Mirkou's leg for dear life.

"I know." Said Sango and Kaede at the same time.

"Well at least I'll sleep good tonight." Said the smiling Mirkou.

"HENTAI!"

"Ow, Sango...

**Yeah the next Chapters up! Smiles at loyal readers Thank you all, love ya Review, and I'll up-date ASAP!**

_The goal in battle is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people I'm back! Thanks so much for all of the reviews; I got a lot of them!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap: **

"If it wasn't for you blood I wouldn't be alive, and if you were full demon I most likely wouldn't have lived, and if you were human your blood probably wouldn't have been strong enough to keep me alive, your blood gave me the strength and will to live." Said Kagome making him look at her once more smiling.

Inuyasha smiled at her hugging her once more, Kagome looked down also smiling, it wasn't until then she realized she was naked.

Kagome quickly looked up blushing and placed her arms over her exposed chest.

Inuyasha smiled and slowly placed his hands on Kagome's wrists and moved her hands away from herself, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Kagome once again tried to place her hands over her breast but Inuyasha held firm uttering a low growl of protest, but one also meant to reassure her.

"Don't." He whispered in her ear. "There beautiful."

Kagome shivered at Inuyasha's hot breath on her ear and neck and finally relaxed her arms.

Once Inuysasha had let go of Kagome's arms she slowly placed them around his neck and returned the kiss. Inuyasha nipped and her bottom lip with his fang asking for entrance, she gladly allowed it and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha then lifted his hand and placed it on Kagome's breast and gently rubbed causing a slightly smothered moan to escape the Mikos lips.

Then Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard something on the other side of the room.

Inuyasha pulled away causing Kagome to open her eyes and look in the direction he was staring.

Standing in the door way to the hut was Sango with a blush spread all across her face, Kaede who had a stern look, Mirkou who found it all to be rather amusing, and Shippo who just stood there looking confused and embarrassed at the same time.

Kagome just stared for a moment in shock until it all started to come back to her.

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Screamed Kagome at all of them, while pulling Inuyaha into her to cover herself.

Everybody including the girls ran outside.

"I've never seen Kagome look s..so scary." Stuttered the little Kinsue holding onto Mirkou's leg for dear life.

"I know." Said Sango and Kaede at the same time.

"Well at least I'll sleep good tonight." Said the smiling Mirkou.

"HENTAI!"

"Ow, Sango...

_**Chapter 11: A Show of Love and Lust**_

**The next day:**

"Shippo?" Whispered a sweet voice.

"Shippo, you need to get up, we have to continue on are journey." Said Kagome as she gently stroked the little Kinsue's hair.

"He's not asleep you know, he breathing is to heavy." Inuyasha yelled to Kagome smirking.

Kagome then looked down at Shippo, his eyes were now open and he had a smile plastered on his face that screamed, PLEASE DONT HURT ME!

Kagome just rolled her eyes all the while pulling her sleeping bag out from under him.

"Kagome's been hanging around Inuyasha to much she's inheriting his eye rolling." Said Shippo to the little Kirara who was now lying beside him.

"Come on Shippo!" Yelled Kagome, her and the others already walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The little Kinsue yelled as he and Kirara ran off to catch up with the others.

**Later that day:**

"Inuyasha, can we please stop my feet hurt." Said Kagome.

"Oh come on women we haven't been walking that long." Said Inuyasha stopping to look at Kagome.

"Well it might not feel that far to you but it is to us." said Kagome gesturing to Sango, Mirkou, and Shippo.

"Fine, fine, there's a town up ahead anyway, will try to find an inn." Said the hanyou stooping down so Kagome could climb on his back.

**At the town:**

Once the gang had entered the town they headed strait for the first inn they saw, Then Mirkou pulled his all to famous, "I'm sensing a demonic aura, allow me to get rid of it for you" trick, and soon they had a place to stay.

"Sorry I can't offer you more, but we only have one room left and this is it." Said the innkeeper gesturing to the one bedroom.

"That's all right, your kindness in thanks enough." Said Mirkou smiling, as his friends sweat dropped behind him.

"Well please enjoy your stay if you need anything call,...oh and the hot spring is right over that way, ladies on left, & me..um..males on the right." Said the innkeeper as he left sliding the bamboo door closed.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a the inn keepers last words but let it slid when he saw Kagome smiling at him reassuringly.

"Well I'm going to the hot springs, Kagome want to come?" Asked Sango her hand already on the door.

Kagome secretly glanced at Inuyasha then turned back to Sango. "Shore I'll be there in a little while." Said Kagome smiling.

"Well I'm going also, I'll take Shippo with me,...and I'm guessing Inuyasha will wish to stay with Kagome...alone?" Mirkou stated more then asked his eyebrow raised as a smirk played across his lips.

"Your asking for it Monk!" Inuyahsa growled.

Mirkou gulped as he saw Inuyashas eyes momentarily flash red, and ran out the door, Kagome could have swore she heard him shouting something about 'Sango please wait for me' but ignored it.

Then all of a sudden Kagome felt a pare of strong arms snake around her waist as someone took in the lovely scent of her hair.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome giggled as he spun her around and stared at her lustfully.

Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself into him.

"Someone's needy." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome felt his hot breath against her neck as he whispered into her ear; it turned her on even more.

Inuyasha then without warning took his claws and turned Kagome's top into rags as he pulled it from her body and tossed it to the floor while beginning to kiss her neck. Inuyahsa pulled away slightly from her neck for a second thinking he smelt a demon, but it quickly vanished as he remembered Kagome was in his arms almost naked now and quickly went back to her neck.

**At the hot springs:**

"Miroku! What do you think is taking Inuyasha so long?" Asked Shippo wanting to play.

"I'll tell you when you're older." The monk simply said.

"Don't tell me there rutting!" Wined Shippo.

Miroku opened his eyes witch were closed up until now and stared at Shippo.

"What, you think I'm so innocent, I know how to put two and two together Mirkou, my parents told me a little when they were still alive." Said Shippo crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air.

Miroku just closed his eyes once more and returned too relaxing.

**Back at the room:**

Kagome was now only in her panties, and Inuyasha only in his pants as they continued they little touchier game.

"Inuyasha, I need you now." Said Kagome breathlessly as she grounded against Inuyasha once more drawling a gasp from him.

"Kagome you do realize that if we do this, you'll be mine forever and no one else's ever." Said Inuyasha afraid now of her answer.

Kagome pulled her head away from Inuyasha's chest were it had once been resting and looked up at him as Inuyasha gasped, Kagome's eyes were red and she had almost the same purple markings on her face as Inuyasha did in his demon form, only they were curled as if they were more feminine.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said her name as he held her down to the floor in worry.

"Let me go I need you!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha her voice filled with lust.

Inuyasha had finally realized what was going on, Kagome's now half demon and her demon side has nothing to control it like how I need my sword, so her demon side got lose because of her **gulp** neediness.

Kagome slowly started to calm down as Inuyasha had her pined to the floor and right before Inuyasha's eyes changed back into her normal self.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said his name looking around in worry, Kagome had saw all she had done in her transformed state, but could do nothing to stop it.

Inuyasha then picked her up and held her in his arms reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." She said crying into his haroin.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault," he said soothingly.

"Inuyasha, am, am I a half demon?" Kagome asked a little fear evident in her voice.

Inuyasha simply nodded into her shoulder.

Kagome didn't know what to think, 'This isn't necessarily a bad thing I love Inuyasha as a half demon so there's nothing wrong with being the same as him, well maybe not the same outside but still the same.' Kagome thought happily as she stood.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as she stood her tears finally stopping.

"Come on we better get going, before the others get worried." Said Kagome smiling.

Inuyasha smiled to realizing that she didn't care, she didn't care that she was now exactly like him, she loved him and nothing was going to change that.

"We'll start looking for Totosai tomorrow and we'll have him make you something, so your needs will stay in check." Said Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome just smiled and blushed; as she realized that another door in there twisted life had just been opened...

**Well does that answer your questions? Well if not here, Kagome is now a half demon, because her Miko blood has now fully excepted Inuyashas demon blood, she is not as strong as Inuyasha as you can see because he was able to hold her down, and she looks nothing like a demon. Well if that didn't answer it for you nothing will. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter review and there will be another BEY!**

_Live every second of your life as thou it was your last, because it very well may be..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody I'm back Smiles like a fool, Well thank you for all your reviews Bows deeply...Oh and just to let you know there's still going to be a twist Grins evilly!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

"Inuyasha, am, am I a half demon?" Kagome asked a little fear evident in her voice.

Inuyasha simply nodded into her shoulder.

Kagome didn't know what to think, 'This isn't necessarily a bad thing I love Inuyasha as a half demon so there's nothing wrong with being the same as him, well maybe not the same outside but still the same.' Kagome thought happily as she stood.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as she stood her tears finally stopping.

"Come on we better get going, before the others get worried." Said Kagome smiling.

Inuyasha smiled to realizing that she didn't care, she didn't care that she was now exactly like him, she loved him and nothing was going to change that.

"We'll start looking for Totosai tomorrow and we'll have him make you something, so your needs will stay in check." Said Inuyasha smirking.

Kagome just smiled and blushed; as she realized that another door in there twisted life had just been opened...

_**Chapter 12: Forever Yours**_

**In the hot springs:**

"Isn't this nice?" Asked Kagome as she stepped into the hot water and sat down next to Sango.

"Yes it is...Kagome you wouldn't mind if I left to go to bed would you?" Asked Sango a pleading smile on her face.

"Why?" Asked Kagome.

"You see you took so long to get in and I'm really tired."

"Oh ok go right ahead, I already saw Mirkou and Shippo heading back."

"Great, now I have to be stuck in a room with no walls with that leacher." Sango bit out as she headed out the door.

Kagome then slouched down into the warm water until it was up to her ears and smiled in contentment. 'I wonder what Inuyashas doing? Kagome thought, as she looked as the wooden fence that separated the men's side from the women's.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Asked Kagome.

**On the other side of the hot spring:**

Inuyahsa had just settled into the warm water as Mirkou and Shippo left, Miroku gave his all know smirk as he passed and hurriedly ran off as Inuyashas eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha sighed in contentment stairing at the water that came up to his waist.

'I wonder what Kagome's doing.' Inuyasha wondered, and as if on cue a sweet voice called out his name.

"Inuyasha, are you there?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm here." Inuyasha said closing his eyes at the lovely sound of her voice.

Inuya...Kagome abruptly stopped and began to sniff the air.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Asked Inuyahsa's voice from over the fence.

"I it's just...Inuyasha could you do me a favor?" Asked Kagome.

"Um...yeah what." Asked Inuyasha confused.

"Stand up and walk closer to the fence, and then stop and walk back to were you were." Kagome simply said.

"What? Why?" Asked Inuyasha still confused.

"Please just do it." Said Kagome in a sweet little whiny tone.

"Ok, ok, fine." Said Inuyasha's he stood and did as requested.

Inuyasha with his supper sensitive hearing could hear Kagome sniffing.

Once Inuyasha had returned to his spot he sat down. "Well are you going to tell me why I had to do that?" Asked a slightly annoyed Inuyahsa.

He then heard Kagome giggling like a little girl and splashing in the water. "Inuyasha I can smell you." He heard Kagome say.

"Of course you can smell me women, your half demon now remember." Said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"I know that but I've never been able to smell you like this before, you smell so...intoxicating." Said Kagome in a lustful voice as a large splash was heard and a wave of water covered her.

Kagome then looked around for the source of the splash, her eyes landed on a pair a white doggy ears poking out of the water and they began to move closer.

Kagome stiffened as he came closer, her now demon side was trying to break lose, but she held strong.

Then she felt his hands grab onto her ankles as he pulled them closer together.

Then Inuyasha's head poked out of the water he was glaring lustfully at Kagome and she felt if her heart were to beat any faster it would pop right out of her chest.

Inuyasha then climbed closer to Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her fiercely.

Kagome parted her lips to mone and Inuyahsa slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues were now in a raging battle of heated love.

Inuyasha then pulled away and looked at her, her eyes flashed a momentarily red as he pulled away but Kagome controlled her self.

"One minute." Said Inuyahsa as he began to swim away from her and to the door that led into the hot spring.

There were a few large rocks in the spring and Inuyasha picked one up and began to walk out of the water.

Kagome gasped as she saw his butt, It was tight and perfect.

Inuyasha heard her gasp and looked over his shoulder smirking then turned back.

Kagome blushed, only if it was for a minute it was so far the best minuet of her life.

Inuyasha then after placing the rock in front of the door making shore they wouldn't be disturbed began to slowly walk back to Kagome still grinning in a lustful way.

Just from watching him walk Kagome was getting turned on, Kagome blushed a little because she could smell her own arousal, and if she could she knew so could Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then leapt the rest of the way to her and began to kiss her, he kissed all over her lips then moved to her neck and then back. Kagome then felt his hand slide from its resting place on her knee between her legs and gasped.

Inuyahsa stopped kissing to look at her as he slowly began to rub her.

As soon as he touched her, Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned in pleasure, Inuyasha smirked and continued to kiss her lips once more.

Inuyasha then slipped a finger into her and slowly began to pump it in and out, Kagome was gasping in pleasure as he began to move faster Kagome twisted under the force she had never felt anything like this before, her walls soon began to tighten as Inuyasha slipped a few more fingers inside, Kagome moaned at the feeling, her walls tightened even more as she was about to reach her climax but Inuyasha removed his fingers, Kagome whimpered at the sudden loss as Inuyasha placed himself over her and began to kiss her jaw line up to her ear. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her ear made her whole body shiver in pleasure. "If you say yes, you'll be mine forever, and no one else's." Inuyasha warned. "Forever?" Asked Kagome. Inuyahsa simply nodded. Worried now she might not like the idea. " I wouldn't have it any other way, I want to be forever yours." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha then plunged into her, breaking her virgin barrier, as she gasped and clenched her jaw in slight pain, Inuyasha then waited for her to say it was all right for him to continue, Kagome nodded her head against his shoulder and he began to pump in and out of her, with every thrust the pain faded away and turned to pleasure, Kagome was gasping and moaning now, as was Inuyasha, "Inuyasha harder." Kagome whimpered, Inuyasha did as told and began to thrust harder and longer than before, sweat now perched it self on Kagome's brow as she moaned in pure pleasure and as a growled emerged from Inuyashas throat as they came closer to there peaks, "Inu...yasha I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she felt her walls tighten around Inuyasha as she came screaming his name, and that was all Inuyasha could take as he also came screaming, while sinking his fangs into the base of her neck marking her as his own then gently licking the fresh mark. Inuyasha then not being able or willing to stand slumped into the water taking Kagome with him and wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she began to drift off into a wonderful slumber most likely filled with dreams of her sweet hanyou.

"And I love you Kagome..._my_ _mate_...

**Well...I'm waiting I told you there would be a lemon Thank you for reading this installment review and I'll up-date soon Bows to all the loyal readers and reviewers**

_Love is not as simple as it sounds, but it's well worth it..._

**PS: I realized I forgot this, most of the quotes at the end of each chapter are not mine, most of them belong to Confucius (sp) and others, except this one it's mine **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back hello my readers thanks so much for reviewing sorry it took a few days but I've been really busy, I have tons of school and GED exams to worry about and I'm making a Kagome costume for Halloween and It's going to take awhile, Geek I know but I don't care, anyway on with the story!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

Kagome shouted as she felt her walls tighten around Inuyasha as she came screaming his name, and that was all Inuyasha could take as he also came screaming, while sinking his fangs into the base of her neck marking her as his own then gently licking the fresh mark. Inuyasha then not being able or willing to stand slumped into the water taking Kagome with him and wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Inuyasha.," said Kagome as she began to drift off into a wonderful slumber most likely filled with dreams of her sweet hanyou.

"And I love you Kagome..._my_ _mate_..."

_**Chapter 13: Continuing On Are Way**_

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke from her peaceful sleep, she felt a pare of strong yet soft arms wrapped around her body.

Kagome lifted her hand and lightly placed it on her neck as the nights past events flowed back into her mind and she smiled.

'I want to be forever yours.' She remembered herself saying.

Kagome then remembering than they were in the hot springs, and slowly, and quietly removed Inuyasha's hands from her waist and stood.

There was a lot of pain in her lower areas but she ignored it and preceded on to her clothing witch laid next to the spring in a little pile just were she had left it.

After getting dressed Kagome headed to the door only to be stopped when she remembered that Inuyahsa had placed a large rock in front of it.

Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to wake Inuyahsa but she figured she'd better leave before someone became the wiser.

Kagome then walked around the outside of the spring and kneeled down on the edge and began to stroke Inuyasha's hair whispering softly to him.

"Inuyahsa, we need to get up." Said Kagome sweetly.

Inuyasha mumbled something about ramen and simply stayed asleep.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said once more a little louder.

Inuyasha even thou asleep seemed to be ignoring her.

Kagome glared slightly at the hanyou, 'Even in his sleep he's stubborn.' Kagome thought a little mad, but smiled.

Kagome then leaned down closer to Inuyasha's ear and began to make loud panting and moaning noises like she had done last night.

Inuyahsa's eyes suddenly shot open as big as dinner plates as he stared up at the lovely face of an angel.

Kagome smirked at how well her plan had worked.

Inuyasha just continued to stare at the angel until it all came back to him and he finally realized it was Kagome kneeling above him, and it had been Kagome making those loud panting and moaning noises seconds ago, Inuyasha then blushed at the smiling Kagome.

"I knew that would work, there's no way you can stay asleep when you think of me that way." Said Kagome as she stood above him smiling not noticing that this movement gave his full view of her panties.

Inuyashas blush quickly faded as his all knowing smirk appeared.

Kagome looked at him questioningly.

"I love that shade of blue on you Kagome." Said Inuyasha still smirking.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes wondering what item of clothing she was wearing that was blue as it hit her and she blushed stepping back so her panties were know longer in view.

"I should "s" you, but I wont because you're in the water still, and I love you to much for you to drown right now." Said Kagome still blushing as she continued back to the other side of the hot spring leaning against the rock.

Inuyahsa then stood up, and began to walk towards Kagome, the water was now to his waist and getting shallower, Kagome blushed and turned around as Inuyasha was exposed fully as he stepped out from the waters cover.

Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her body pressing himself fully against her making her blush even more.

"Is something wrong my Kagome." Inuyahsa asked still smirking as he kissed the mating mark on her neck and inhaled the scent of her arousal.

"N...no Not. A thing." Kagome stuttered as Inuyasha pressed even closer to her body.

Inuyasha smirked and let go, and began to look for his pants only then remembering that they were on the men's side.

Inuyasha then scooped Kagome up into his arms and hoped over the fence with ease

Luckily there was nobody in the men's side; it was probably to early in the morning.

Inuyasha then sat Kagome down and began to get dressed still smirking, Kagome noticed this and realized what he did moments ago just to tease her.

'I'll have to get him back one of theses nights.' Kagome thought slyly just as Inuyasha finished and came walking up to her scooping her into his arms and carrying her out the door and back to the room.

**In the room:**

"When the hell are Inuyasha and Kagome going to get back." Asked Sango slightly upset that she had to spend the night alone with Miroku, aside from Shippo and Kirara that is.

He had already grouped her seven times this morning and it wasn't even sun up yet.

"I'm shore they'll be back soon, besides there probably having "fun"." Said Miroku stressing the last word.

Then a creak was heard from the Bamboo door of the room as it slowly slid open and Inuyasha stepped in still holding Kagome, who looked very content.

Inuyasha then stepped into the room closing the door and placing Kagome on her feet only to have her stand on her toes to kiss him.

An "Ahem" was then heard throughout the room as Inuyasha and Kagome realized they were not alone and quickly pulled apart blushing.

"Have fun." Asked Miroku in a perverted tone.

Sango just smacked him upside the head and quickly changed the subject.

"So...we better get going if we want an early start." Said Sango saving her friends from any more embarrassment by the monk.

Kagome smiled at her friend and both her and Inuyasha nodded.

So the gang packed up their things, and Kagome picked up the still sleeping Shippo and carried him as they began to continue their journey.

'I'm glad Sango changed the subject.' Kagome thought gratefully looking at her friend once more smiling.

Sango smiled back, a smile that plainly said, 'I want to hear about it later, and don't leave anything out.'

Kagome just winked in response as they continued on their journey...

**SO what did you think? This was mainly a filler so I know it wasn't that good but oh well anyway that twist I promised you is coming up soon so review and stay tuned.**

_Humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost, that is alchemy's first law of equal vent exchange, in those days we really believed that to be the worlds one and only truth..._

**PS: I do not own this it's from the Anime, (Full Metal Alchemist) as seen on Adult Swim every night at 1:00am, I just love the way it sounds...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody well last times chapter was a filler so here's the twist...**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

"So...we better get going if we want an early start." Said Sango saving her friends from any more embarrassment by the monk.

Kagome smiled at her friend and both her and Inuyasha nodded.

So the gang packed up their things, and Kagome picked up the still sleeping Shippo and carried him as they began to continue their journey.

'I'm glad Sango changed the subject.' Kagome thought gratefully looking at her friend once more smiling.

Sango smiled back, a smile that plainly said, 'I want to hear about it later, and don't leave anything out.'

Kagome just winked in response as they continued on their journey...

_**Chapter 14: Strange Mornings**_

They were still walking by sundown and were all tired, threw most of the trip Miroku groped Sango and Sango slapped him, while Shippo kept bothering Inuyasha asking him why he smelled like Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha?" Asked the little Kinsue folding his arms across his chest.

"For the last time runt it's nun of your business!" Inuyasha yelled picking Shippo up by the tail.

"OW! Stop, Kagome make him stop." Shippo yelled angry with Inuyahsa for picking him up by his tail for the hundredth time that day.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she had that look on her face and he knew what was coming next.

**"Sit."**

_**Thump!**_

Inuyasha kissed the dirt.

"Hey what did you do that for you stupid women!" Asked Inuyasha in a cute pouting like tone.

"Because you knew you were hurting Shippo." Said Kagome as she walked by him.

"Yeah well he's been asking the same stupid question all day!" Yelled Inuyasha as the spell finally wore off and he ran to catch up with kagome.

"And what question is that?" Asked Kagome stopping.

Inuyasha then stopped a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha called.

"Yeah?" Asked Shippo bounding up to him.

"Ask Kagome that question, she'll answer it for you." said Inuyasha smirking even more now as he hurried off to Miroku, and Sango who were already far ahead of them.

"Kagome why do you and Inuyasha smell like each other and I don't tell me he let you borrow his shirt because I know that's not it because the scent is much stronger." Said Shippo proud of himself for knowing all of this.

"...I...um...INUYASHA!" Shouted kagome as she ran to the group ready to smack Inuyasha upside the head for telling the little Kinsue to ask her something like that.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as he heard his name being called, and gulped as an angry kagome was seen coming up fast.

Ooops! Was all he said as a very loud _SIT_ was heard echoing through out the era.

**Meanwhile in another part of the feudal era:**

"Kagura, Kanna, meet my newest creation." Said the deadly voice of Naraku. As the dark hanyou stepped out from the shadows, a slender pare of female legs were all that could be seen.

Naraku gestured for the female to come forward and she stepped out from the shadows, "She's beautiful, and deadly." Naraku laughed.

His newest creation was beautiful, she had silver hair that was curly at the end were it reached her hips, she wore a navy blue kimono that was embroidered with gold roses, and she wore a black band around her neck, her eyes were the most beautiful, a deep blue, she didn't look evil at all she looked like a mere human in her teens.

Kanna simply nodded, but Kagura sneered, 'She doesn't look that powerful she looks like an innocent and week human girl.' She thought.

"Ah Kagura, you don't believe she as powerful as I say." Naraku stated more then questioned smirking.

"Sin, step forward and prove just how powerful you are." Said Naraku stepping back as to avoid what was about to come, seeing this Kagura and Kanna stepped back as well.

The women now known as Sin stepped forward placing her hands in front of her, her silver hair began to blow as thou there was a great wind about, but there was nothing and her eyes were no longer a sweet blue, but black, the last peaceful looking bit of Sin vanished as her lips curved into an evil smile, and she began to chant. **_Rise my daemons encroach on this land do my bidding and die by my hand, rise from hell have a craving for blood, and flesh as well, go to the village and kill all the children, slature the wives and I want to hear all the men's blood curdling cries, go to the village kill every last one, and do not stop till the deed is done! _**The ground beneath her palms began to rumble and glow in an strange unearthly light, the ground was then split open by some unseen force as demons began to pour out of it, they were all horrid and smelled of death.

"Now Sin you know what to do seek out the human girl know as Kagome and bring her back to me, oh and try not to kill her along the way." Said Naraku smiling as de disappeared into the shadows once more, Kanna following.

Sin then turned her head and looked over at Kagura a look of pure evil etched in her eyes, "So Kagura, do you still believe me to be an innocent human girl?"

Kagura stared in shock, "You read my mind." Said Kagura.

"Yes I did." And with that Sin disappeared in a whirl of golden rose petals along with the demons from hell...

**Back with the Inu gang:**

Kagomes eyes fluttered open the next morning, they were staying at an inn, Miroku once again got rid of the "Evil aura" hanging over it and they were offered a room.

Kagome stood unwrapping Inuyasha's arms from her waist and began to get ready for the morning.

"Good morning Kago...AHHH!" Screamed the little Kinuse.

"What? What is it Shippo?" Asked Kagome.

"Your! Your face!" Shippo yelled pointing at Kagome.

Kagome reached for her backpack and began to dig around inside it for a mirror, by now the whole gang was awake and looking at her, while Inuyasha muttered incoherent words.

Once Kagome had found her mirror she held it up to her face, and screamed at what she saw...

**MwahAHahAHah! I'm so evil suffer, sorry but a few cliffhangers are a good thing every now and then, Review and I'll continue soon BYE!**

_Every thing happens for a reason; sometimes we just forget that..._

**PS: This quote belongs to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys sorry it took a few days but, I was up-dating my other stories - Well it's time to find out what happened to Kagome so let GO!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open the next morning, they were staying in a inn, Miroku once again got rid of the "Evil aura" hanging over it and they were offered a room.

Kagome stood unwrapping Inuyashas arms from her waist and began to get ready for the morning.

"Good morning Kago...AHHH!" Screamed the little Kinuse.

"What? What is it Shippo?" Asked Kagome.

"Your! Your face!" Shippo yelled pointing at Kagome.

Kagome reached for her backpack and began to dig around inside it for a mirror, by now the whole gang was awake and looking at her, while Inuyasha muttered incoherent words.

Once Kagome had found her mirror she held it up to her face, and screamed at what she saw...

_**Chapter 15: To Love You As You Are**_

"I'm...I look like..." Kagome just couldn't find the words she was to in shock and passed out.

Inuyashas heart sank as he caught sight Kagome she was still the Kagome they had always know and loved, but now she was fully half demon. She had a pare of Black ears atop her head slightly hidden by her now longer black and slightly silver hair, along with fangs and claws of course, She looked much like Inuyasha, except for one thing, her eyes, they still were the deep caring brown they had always been.

"Look at what I did to her." Said Inuyasha voicing his thoughts for all his friends to hear.

Miroku stepped forward and placed a conferring hand on the poor hanyous shoulder.

"Do not fret Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't want you to blame your self." Said Miroku finally acting like a real monk was supposed to and not like a leacher.

Inuyasha fond comfort in his friend words, very little, but it was still there, and for that Inuyasha greatly thanked his friend.

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha began as her stood Kagome still in his arms.

"Were are you going Inuyasha?" Asked the little kinsue.

Inuyasha didn't answer and simply jumped out the door kagome still in his arms.

**Meanwhile In Kagomes Mind:**

Kagome could feel her mates distress, she knew he was worried for her, and the massive amount of guilt Kagome now felt made her want to die. 'Why did I pass out, I made Inuyasha think I hate the fact that I'm now fully hanyou, and why cant I wake up!' Kagome screamed in her mind, she want to wake up she wanted to let her mate know she was ok, she need him to know.

Kagome even thou asleep could tell they had left the inn, and were now in the forest.

'Inuyasha were are you taking me?"

**Back In the real world:**

Inuyasha had finally made it to a small clearing in the woods were he gently lay Kagome down on a soft bed of flowers.

"Kagome, my kagome, look what I have done to you, you'll never love me again now...I'm so sorry" Whispered Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha?" Said a small and fragile voice from beside him.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was now sitting up and looking at him an angry look that was making him want to cry for hurting her so badly.

"Don't you dare apologies!" Said Kagome clenching her fists. "I knew what was coming when I chose you as my mate Inuyasha, I don't car that I must look like this, I love you, so don't you dare say your sorry." Tears were now spilling freely from Kagomes eyes as she threw herself into Inuyashas chest continuing to cry.

Inuyasha in somewhat of a daze stroked Kagomes hair, 'Did she just yell at me for saying I'm sorry?' Inuyasha wondered to himself.

"Kaogme?" Inuyasha began but was cut short.

"Please don't say your sorry Inuyasha, it's not your fault I knew this would came to pass, and I don't mind so please, just don't say your sorry." The tears had finally stopped falling, and Kagome just sat there while all the while being held in Inuyasas strong embrace.

"I just wanted to say, I love you as you are, then...and now."

**Later That day:**

It was now nearing sundown, as the gang trudged on, like always Kagome and Inuyasha lead the way while Shippo sat on Inuyashas shoulder while Sango and Miroku brought up the rear.

Sango and Miroku had kept quite when Inuyasha and kagome returned earlier this morning after Inuyasha had ran out with kagome, they knew every thing was all right now Kagomes smile said that all she needed was her hanyou.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome as they walked along, she was so lovely, she was down right sexy before when she was just human, but now, now Inuyasha was afraid to look at her for to long in fear he might take her on this very spot in front of Kami and all.

'She really is lovely.' Inuyasha thought to him self. 'The way her body was now fuller in many places was pleasurable just to look at, the way her scent called out to him now even stronger than before, the way her new ears twitched as she picked up on sounds. 'Now I know why she's always touching my ears, they are cute!' and last but not least her eyes, they were still the same color, and gave off a caring stare, but they were also now filled with love, determination, happiness, strength, and most of all stubbornness.'

Inuyasha laughed slightly as he thought of how shocked Totosai would be once he saw Kagome.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who she head laughing and was staring at her.

"What." She asked a little upset thinking Inuyasha might be laughing "at" her.

"Nothing my dear Kagome." Said Inuyasha still smiling as he watched the sun that was now setting shine off the lovely silver glaze that now adorned her hair, and Totosais hut came into view.

'It's going to be a hectic life.' Inuyasha thought not really knowing why but continued in thought.

'And I wouldn't have it any other way...

**Hey everybody sorry this chapter was short it's manly filler the better stuff is coming up in the next chapters, were Totosai will make something for kagome to keep her demon side it tact, and were Sin continues to track the unsuspecting Miko, so review and I'll up-date!**

_The road to evil is paved with good intentions..._

**PS: I'm not shore who this quote belongs to but it's not me **


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERY BODY! So sorry it took me awhile, Mumbles something about stupid school, chores and everything else that comes with being a teen. Well anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! –**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

She really is lovely.' Inuyasha thought to him self. 'The way her body was now fuller in many places was pleasurable just to look at, the way her scent called out to him now even stronger than before, the way her new ears twitched as she picked up on sounds.' Now I know why she's always touching my ears, they are cute!' and last but not least her eyes, they were still the same color, and gave off a caring stare, but they were also now filled with love, determination, happiness, strength, and most of all stubbornness.'

Inuyasha laughed slightly as he thought of how shocked Totosai would be once he saw Kagome.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who she head laughing and was staring at her.

"What." She asked a little upset thinking Inuyasha might be laughing "at" her.

"Nothing my dear Kagome." Said Inuyasha still smiling as he watched the sun that was now setting shine off the lovely silver glaze that now adorned her hair, as Totosais hut came into view.

'It's going to be a hectic life.' Inuyasha thought not really knowing why but continued in thought.

'And I wouldn't have it any other way...

_**Chapter 16: It's Time To Talk**_

"Kagome I'll need you to open your mouth for me a moment." Said Totosia.

"Um...ok." Said Kagome not really getting it and opening her mouth.

Inuyahsa knew what was coming but said nothing, and simply placed his ears down on his head just as a loud cry was heard through out the era.

"Totosai!" Kagome said thought her clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome but if I would have told you I was going to pull out one of your fangs your demon side would have reacted." Said Totosai as he began to make something for Kaogme's demon side.

"Do not worry." Said Totosai as he saw Kagome looking in a puddle at were her fang once was. "It will be back by tomorrow."

"For your sake it had better be." Said Kagome still slightly angry.

Inuyasha smiled at how Kagome was acting. 'It's kind of cute.' Said Inuyasha smiling in a way that made him look dazed.

Kagome felt his mood turn slightly happier and she looked at him only to find him smiling like a fool.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the goofy look on his face thou.

Inuyasha felt her staring at him and looked up at her, seeing her smile made his heart do a double back flip.

Kagome then felt a heat rise in her just from his smile, Kagome now was no longer smiling but gazing at him with a stare of lust and longing.

Inuyasha already knew what was coming before he even looked at Kagome again, her scent had suddenly spiked and it was calling to him.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Said Kagome suddenly standing up making Shippou who was sleeping on her lap at the time fall to the ground with a thud.

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha now. "Want to come?" She asked begging to walk to the door swaying her hips a little more than she normally would just incase Inuyasha didn't catch her drift the first time.

Inuyasha wasting no time at all jumped up and followed Kagome out the door.

"What was that all about?" Asked Sango staring at the door thoughtfully.

"Kagomes needy." Said Shippou simply just before falling asleep once more.

Sangos eyes widened while blushing as she looked at Miroku who blushed as she did.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

As soon as the couple were out the door Inuyasha smelt Kagomes scent spike even more in anticipation, when they were mealy a few couple yards from the hut Kagome tackled him to the ground her lips pressing hungrily against his as she straddled his hips.

As soon as Kagome had pulled away she began to slide off her clothing, but two firm hands on her wrists made her stop.

I'm sorry Kagome but I don't think now is the best time." Said Inuyasha.

"What's the matter my mate, I can tell you want me." Said Kagome bending down and beginning to whisper in his ear, "I can smell it, Kagome smells Inuyashas hair, "I can taste it," Kagome now licks his check, "And, I can feel it." Kagome finished as she grounded her his against his, making him mone in wanton bliss.

Kagome laughed, "Come on Inuyasha, let lose." Inuyasha now opened his eyes which had been closed during Kagomes whole I know you want me speech.

When Inuyasha looked at Kagome her eyes were now red, and the purple curly lines now adorned her face.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said her name as if calling her back.

"No don't I want you Inuyasha don't!" She said as she began to hold her head, finally after saying her name a few more time the redness of Kagome eyes had disappeared and so did the lines.

"Now lets get back to Totosais shall we." Asked Inuyasha who was now standing offering a hand to Kagome.

Kagome was now blushing as a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Kagome no, please don't cry not now!" Said Inuyasha sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just, can't seem to control my self." Said Kagome who was not crying anymore, but now blushing fiercely.

"Kagome it's ok...if it helps I went thought the same thing." Said Inuyahsa smiling.

Kagome looked up at his still blushing and now confused.

Inuyasha laughed slightly at the look on Kagomes face but stopped as she glared at him slightly and continued were he left off.

"Every demon goes through this be it a half demon or not, It's just something they have to get through." Said Inuyasha smiling and hugging her.

"But, but what is this." Asked Kagome gesturing to her own self.

"Um..well...it's kind of hard to explain but I might know a way, You know how females go thought that whole bleeding thing?" Asked Inuyasha mumbling the last part.

"Yes." Kagome simply said still confused.

"It's like that, um...a change that happens to males and females body's when they mature." Said Inuyasha trying to make it as clear as he could.

Kagome suddenly realized what he was talking about and blushed as red as his clothes.

'He means like puberty.' Kagome thought.

"Do you understand?" Asked Inuyasha who was also blushing.

"Yeah I think I do, and now I'm mad, I already had to go through this sort of thing as a human, now it's happening all over again AHH!" Kagome stood up fast and began to rant and raid kicking anything she came close to.

A few minutes later after Kagome had let off some steam walked back to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment wondering what could have caused this as she spoke.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha simply smiled, " Don't worry about it."

And with that the couple began to walk back to Totosais hut only to be stopped by a demonic voice.

"Well, well, well, I've finally found you...

**Hey guys (REVIEW) sorry this chapter is a little short, it's manly a funny (REVIEW) filler that starts a battle, (REVIEW). The next chapter is going to be longer thou I (REIE-"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ALLREDDY!" Authors demon side- Make me you stupid BAKA! MWAHAHAH! Author hits herself over the head with a bat in order to stop her demon side from brainwashing you…**

_Never let love pass you by, for that is the most foolish mistake a human could make..._

**PS: This quote does belong to me -**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys Sorry I didn't up-date at 8:00 in the morning like I always do, I had a really tough class today, and I had to get up at 5:00 am, so please don't be mad, Reviewers throw fruit. "Hey I said I was sorry!" Inuyashas only Miko is pummeled by fruit once more, and a rock. OK, OK, JUST READ IT ALLREDDY!**

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

"Yeah I think I do, and now I'm mad, I already had to go through this sort of thing as a human, now it's happening all over again AHH!" kagome stood up fast and began to rant and raid kicking anything she came close to.

A few minutes later after Kagome had let off some steam walked back to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment wondering what could have caused this as she spoke.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha simply smiled, " Don't worry about it."

And with that the couple began to walk back to Totosais hut only to be stopped by a demonic voice.

"Well ,well ,well, I've finally found you...

_**Chapter 17: All Hell Breaks Lose**_

Inuyasha twisted around instantly placing Kagome behind him and looking into the shadows of the forest were the voice had come from only minutes ago.

"Show yourself now or die!" Said Inuyasha as he flexed his claws.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, that's no way to treat a person who's not even here to kill you." Said the demonic voice now from his left side.

Kagome sniffed the air around her, searching for the owner of the voice, but soon found the scent waffled all around them making it imposable for them to find the location of the voice.

"Inuyasha." Said Kagome, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Just stay behind me Kagome." Said Inuyasha placing his hand on his sword.

"Ah, how sweat, your protecting your dirty hanyou mate, how sweat." Said the voice snickering.

Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha and came out in front of him glaring into the forest.

"Get out here and fight you, you, bastard!" Shouted Kagome in fury.

Inuyashas eyes widened a moment; he had never heard Kagome use that sort of language.

"A bastard am I, no I think I'm more of a bitch." Said the voice a women stepped out from the forest.

Inuyasha once more pushed Kagome behind him and instantly drew his sword.

"I'll cut you to pieces for saying that about Kagome, you're the dirty hanyou compared to her." Said Inuyasha glaring and smirking at the same time.

The women's face darkened a bit at that, but quickly vanished at an evil looking smirk spread across her face.

"Inuyasha, poor simple Inuyasha, why even bother trying to protect your mate you'll lose anyway, after all no one can beat Sin, for it has a mind of it's own." Then the women's eyes began to turn into endless pools of black, you couldn't tell were she was looking, but you could definitely feel it, it was if she was eating away ate your sole.

Inuyasha then sprung forward and was about to strike with his sword, but before he even got close she was gone.

Inuaysah touched down were the women had been standing just a few seconds ago, and looked around he then looked over at Kagome and his face shown with fear and anger standing about a foot behind Kagome was the women a look of pure evil on her face.

Kagome turned around and looked behind her, she tripped over her feet as she stumbled backwards, her panic plainly shown on her face.

Inuyasha ran forward with all his might and lifted his sword to strike again, the women simply dogged it and was now behind Inuyasha her hand raised a deep blue aura surrounding it as she swiped at Inuyashas back causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain as he was flung at least twenty feet away from Kagome.

Kagome tried to run to her beloved Inuyashas side but something was stopping her.

Inuayasha even thou in pain stood and ran back to Kagome.

"Your bleeding quite a lot there Inuyasha." Said the women snickering.

Kagomes anger flared as she jumped over Inuyasha and was now mere inches from the women, She looked a little shocked at the female hanyous bravery, but didn't let it show for long.

"What is your name?" Kagome growled.

"Sin, but you don't need to know something like that, because you'll be dead soon enough." Just as Sin was about to strike Kagome moved out of the way and came up behind her.

Sin gasped as she soon realized she couldn't move even thou neither of the hanyous were touching her, she looked down and stared in shock at the red aura surrounding her feet.

"A week miko hanyou, and a filthy hanyou, how pleasing." Said Sin as she lifted her head and smirked at Kagome.

"That's right and this dirty hanyou, and this weak miko are now going to kill you." Said Kagome smirking right along with Inuyasha.

"Oh well what are you waiting for then." She asked this as thou she were asking what time it was.

Kagome grew weary for a moment but her demon side quickly pushed it away as Inuyasha ran at Sin, sword raised high above his head.

"**_WIND SCAR_**!" Shouted Inuyasha as the wind scar engulfed the women who merely sat there looking like statue.

The dust had finally cleared, Kagome stepped forward thinking she was going to see the splattered form of Sin, but she didn't there was nothing there but the deep gash in the ground caused by the sword.

Inuyasha then ran back to Kagome once more standing in front of her and scanning the area around them looking form anything that would show were the women known as Sin was hiding.

"Were the hell are you bitch!" Shouted Inuyasha in fury.

"Right here Inuyasha." Said the voice of Sin as a cry of immense pain erupted from Kagomes mouth.

Inuyasha swiftly turned around; his face fell in pain, as he saw Kagome a blue glowing hand protruding from her stomach.

Kagome was then tossed aside like a rag doll; Inuyahsa heard the pained sound as Kagome hit the earth hard.

Inuyashas eyes then darted to Sin who was now licking Kagomes blood off her still blue hand.

"Hmm, she taste divine Inuyasha." Said Sin she began to laugh but it was cut short as her middle was torn open and her blood began to spill.

Inuyahsa was hovering over her, his hands now covered in Sins deep red blood that matched his eyes.

Sin looked up at him in horror, her blood still poring from the gaping wound in her middle. Never had she even see a full demon move so fast.

"Full demon, but how." Sid Sin coughing up blood.

"That's an easy one." Said a voice from her left.

Kagome stood over Sin, her eyes also red as they held a look that could only described as, **_death._**

"You made Inuyasha mad and he turned into a full demon, and by doing that you also made me mad, and now Sin enjoy Hell because that's exactly were I'm sending you. Sins face suddenly flowed with fear. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you Sin." Said Kagome smiling as she walked over to Inuyashas side as he put his arm around her as if saying, "Good job make her suffer" "I really am sending you to hell Sin, but, I'm sending you **_ALIVE!_** Kagome then pressed her palms to Sins chest and Sins skin seamed to burst into flames, but Kagome kept her hands rooted, Sin then slowly began to sink into the earth, screaming even louder in agony, Kagome's hands finally touched the flat earth, as the last bit of Sin disappeared into the ground.

Kagome then stood and looked at Inuyasha who was still in demon form and smiling at her, Kagome smiled back as she leaned forward and Kiss Inuyasha, after a few moments the kiss had end and Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back, both were now Hanyou once again, Kagome smiled at Inuaysha one more time, and then blackness...

**...Wow...that was, that was, so AWSOME ANOTHER GREAT CHAPTER IF I SAY SO MYSELF Well review and we'll see what happens next, the end of this story is coming closer, but don't worry there's still like three more chapters let and if your' going to want a sequel then just review and let me know. **

_A human life is the most wonderful, and perfect thing that man has ever created, so treat it as such..._

**PS: This ones mine!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys! I've decided that I'm going to be up-dating in the afternoon around 12:00 and 2:00 because that is when my GED classes are over, except on Fridays because I don't have classes then. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. **

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

Kagome stood over Sin, her eyes also red as they held a look that could only described as, **_death._**

"You made Inuyasha mad and he turned into a full demon, and by doing that you also made me mad, and now Sin enjoy Hell because that's exactly were I'm sending you. Sins face suddenly flowed with fear. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you Sin." Said Kagome smiling as she walked over to Inuyashas side as he put his arm around her as if saying, "Good job make her suffer" "I really am sending you to hell Sin, but, I'm sending you **_ALIVE!_** Kagome then pressed her palms to Sins chest and Sins skin seamed to burst into flames, but Kagome kept her hands rooted, Sin then slowly began to sink into the earth, screaming even louder in agony, Kagomes hands finally touched the flat earth, as the last bit of Sin disappeared into the ground.

Kagome then stood and looked at Inuyasha who was still in demon form and smiling at her, Kagome smiled back as she leaned forward and Kiss Inuyasha, after a few moments the kiss ended and Inuyasha and Kagome pulled back, both were now Hanyou once again, Kagome smiled at Inuaysha one more time, and then blackness...

_**Chapter 18: Returning Home and Wrapped Up Secrets**_

He opened his eyes slowly it hurt to even breath, even thou his eyes were open all the way he still couldn't very well, he lifted his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, and winced as pain shot through his arm, but ignored it and wiped his eyes.

Now that his vision was returning to normal, thou still a little blurry, he turned his head and saw what he was looking for, on a mat beside him sleeping peacefully was Kagome, sleeping, he noticed by the sound of her slow breathing.

Inuyasha smiled and went to lift his arm up to touch the sleeping girls face but stopped as his arm shook in pain.

"Shit." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

At the quite sound of a curse, another person made themselves known.

Inuyasha heard the sound of feet approaching and quickly turned his head to the other side, but instantly regretted it and pain shot thru his body.

Inuyasha calmed as the figure sat down by him.

Inuaysha sniffed the air and calmed down as he recognized the man as Totosia.

"What happened, is Kagome ok?" Asked Inuyasha, turning his head as far as he could to look at Kagome with out causing himself more pain.

Totosai smiled at the concern he showed towards the now "hanyou Kagome", even thou it was obvious he was in a lot of pain himself

"She will live, she had a massive wound, but I was able to treat it, so all she needs now is bed rest." Said Totosai smiling at the hanyou.

"What happened?" Asked Inuyasha not turning his gaze from Kagome.

"After you and Lady Kagome left, I continued work on your sword, as the rest of your group went outside, the little Kinsue to play, and, the monk and slayer to, well...they said talk." Totosai chuckled as he remembered the embarrassed looks on Lady Sangos face as the little Knisue smiled knowingly at her.

"After a while they returned and I was finally done making something for lady Kagomes." Totosai reached into the sleeves of his robe and removed what looked like a sword about two and a half feet long, it was made from Kagomes fang and handle was wrapped in fine black leather and the hilt was curved into a moon like shape and was made from what looked like silver.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Kagome once more smiling, "She'll love it." And with that Inuyasha fell into a peaceful sleep his hand just barley stretched far enough to touch Kagomes cheek.

"Sleep well my friend." Totosai whispered.

**Later:**

"Oi! Inuyasha hurry up or we won't make it back to Kaedes hut till tomorrow." Her friends stood behind Kagome smiling at the use of Inuyasha oh so famous Oi.

"They're getting more and more alike every day." Said Miroku shaking his head and smiling.

"Kagome seems to have worked her magic on Inuasyasha making him more open.

"While Inuyasha seem to have also worked his magic on her making her tougher, and happier all at the same time." Miroku added.

"It's really isn't that hard to believe, I mean you and Miroku are doing the same thing to each other." Said Shippou finally joining the conversation.

"What?" Asked Sango and Miroku confused.

"Well you and Miroku are rubbing on each other, he's made you perverted, and you've made him less pervi...well actually no, I think you made him even more perverted." Said Shippou turning to look at the two while giggling.

"What! I'm not perverted!" Sango shouted.

"Well what you were doing to Miroku while you had him pinned to that tree yesterday looked pretty perverted to me." Said Shippou smirking as both the demon slayers and Monks faces instantly flushed.

Sango was about to bop the little Kinsue on the head, even though she knew he was right, but stopped as Kagome and Inuyasha finally joined them, both were a little out of breath, and Sango knew she, didn't want to know.

"OK I'm here let's go." Said Inuaysha as he and Kagome took off running.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou climbed onto the now transformed Kirara, and took off after them, but not before Shippou had to point how Sango was sitting in Mirokus lap while his arms were around her and her hands were placed firmly on his thighs, and how she seemed to backing her bottom more and more into his lap

"And you say you're not perverted." Said Shippou teasingly.

Sango decide to just to ignore him and sighed in content, as she lazily watched Inuyasha and Kagome running down below.

Inuyasha and Kagome during there little run had now started a race and were dead even.

After running for quite some time though Kagome finally gave up, she was strong and fast, but she wasn't as powerful as Inuyasha.

Soon the team arrived at Kaedes, Kagome ran with Shippou who was now at her side trying to keep up, into the old lady's house followed by the demon slayer and Monk who Inuyasha could have sworn grabbed her butt, and to his surprise she didn't even slap him.

Inuyahsa remained on the hillside though looking out at the sunset.

He smiled reaching into the folds of his outer kimono and pulling out a small wrapped package.

'Kagome my love I cant wait to see the smile that's going to grace your face as I show you the other thing I have Totosai make for you with your fang.

"Inuyasha dinner! It's ramen!" Shouted his sweet Kagome from the hut.

"All right!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled once more at the package before slipping it into the folds of his outer kimono, and then ran to fain his sweet love Kagome, who he also knew had his second favorite love, ramen...

**LOL sorry I had to add ramen in there, after all everybody loves ramen, and if they don't...well more for me Well after thinking about it there's going to be two chapters after this one and a preview to the sequel, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. JA NE! Oh and feel free to guess what is in the package Inuyashas carrying. **

_Eyes are the mapped out version of a persons sole, so if you study them hard enough, you'll never have to ask for directions..._

**PS: This one is also mine **

**PSS: Someone told me that they believe Kikyo Said, **_"The road to evil is paved with good intentions" _**Like in my quote, if that is so I didn't know, don't hurt me! Authoress ducks flying fruit and other health foods.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello every body! Here's the next chapter, oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

Soon the team arrived at Kaedes, Kagome ran with Shippou who was now at her side trying to keep up, into the old ladies house followed by the demon slayer and Monk who Inuyasha could have sworn grabbed her butt, and to his surprise she didn't even slap him.

Inuyahsa remained on the hillside though looking out at the sunset.

He smiled reaching into the folds of his outer kimono and pulling out a small wrapped package.

'Kagome my love I cant wait to see the smile that's going to grace your face as I show you the other thing I have Totosai make for you with your fang.

"Inuyasha dinner! It's ramen!" Shouted his sweet Kagome from the hut.

"All right!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled once more at the package before slipping it into the folds of his outer kimono, and then ran to fain his sweet love Kagome, whom he also knew had his second favorite love, ramen...

_**Chapter 19: Moving Forward To Forever**_

Over the next couple of weeks life had returned to normal, there hadn't been a single demon that the gang couldn't kill, and almost every single shard had been found.

It was obvious to all of them that Sango and Miroku were growing closer just as Inuyasha and Kagome had done, but thanks to Inuyashas nose the rest of them knew that Miroku and Sango hadn't taken there relationship to the next level.

"I wonder when they're going to stop fighting it and just show each other how they really feel?" Said Kagome to Inuyasha who was sitting on the hillside with her, as they watched their friends return from there little "Walk" in the woods.

"Well I hope never, there smell bad enough when they just go into the woods to grope each other Inuyasha ponders a moment trying to remember what Kagome had called it,...and Make out" Said Inuyasha wrinkling his nose.

"What, you don't like the smell, then how do you stand it when we do what we do?" Asked Kagome turning to look at him.

"Well when we do it, it smells nice." Said Inuyasha leaning over and growling into her ear making her shudder.

"Yeah...well I guess it depends on who you lo...love" Said Kagome who was shivering now that Inuyashas was gently nipping at her neck.

"You want me don't you Kagome, I can smell it." Said Inuyasha purring into her ear once more.

Kagome tried to answer, but Inuyasha was slowly turning her into a melted pile of lust.

Inuyasha then slowly pushed her down to the ground, and began to kiss her, he placed his fingers under the tie of her kimono and slowly began to pull on it, Kagome was beginning to squirm a little and Inuyasha thought she might stop him so he quickly took his claws and ran them along the inside of Kagomes thigh.

"Oh Inuyasha, you just don't play fare." Said Kagome stiffening a mone.

"Well if I'm not playing fare you'll just have to punish me." Said Inuyasha in a husky voice.

And that was it, Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and she fully pressed into his body molding it with her own, she began to kiss him deeply letting there tonus explore each others mouths in a heated battle of passion.

But that's as far as they came because a familiar voice was heard from the bottom of the hillside and coming closer.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly sat up fixing them self as the little Kinsue popped up over the hills side running to them.

"Kagome I found you, I was worried." Said Shippou running up to her and sitting in her lap.

" Runt you have the worst timing." Said Inuyasha looking at Shippou.

Kagome loved Shippou, he had just recently moved into Sango and Mirokus hut that Miroku had built for Sango as what seemed like a promise and now they were like a little family, but Kagome had to admit Shippou had really bad timing.

Shippou just stared back at them, until he noticed how rumpled they both looked and smirked.

"I've got to go help Kaede with some herbs." Said Shippou jumping up and walking away.

"Have fun rutting...but not to much." Said Shippou running away giggling as he heard Inuyasha growl a threat behind him.

Inuyasha not even bothering to chase after the little kinsue for fear of being sat by Kagome stayed were he was and simply cursed under his breath.

"You know Shippou does have bad timing, but I'm shore we can bring that time back." Said Kagome leaning over Inuyasha and smirking lustfully at him.

Lets just say Inuyasha didn't have to be invited twice, and the couples were not seen for the rest night.

**Later that night:**

"How's the fish Kagome?" Sango asked her friend as they all sat around the fire eating the fish Inuaysha had caught them.

"It's wonderful Sango, I never knew you could cool so well." Said Kagome smiling as she watched Miroku stuff his mouth with another huge bite of fish.

"Well at least you know Sangos a good cook, so when the too of you finally stop acting like embarrassed little children and bed down, Miroku won't starve to death." Said Inuyasha smirking as her watched both the demon slayer and Monk choke on there food.

Kagome threw him a angry glance, but Inuyasha could tell by the look in her eyes she thought it was rather funny too.

"Well at least bedding down isn't all we do, all day long, so why don't you make a commitment!" Sango said with a smirk as she watched Inuyasha blush.

Inuyasha shot an angry glance at Shippou who was scooting away from him slowly, and practicing his whistling.

"I am going to make a commitment." Said Inuyasha returning to his friends.

"Shore fifty years from now." Said Miroku smiling.

"Well if you don't believe me then I have no other choice, I was going to wait but now seams like a good time." Said Inuyasha clearing his throat.

" Kagome." Inuaysha began as he turned to her, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Kagome I know you love me, and I hope you know that, I lo..love you." Said Inuyasha blushing but not turning his face from hers.

"And without you I'm not whole, I need you to be by my side forever, Kagome will you marry me?" Asked Inuyasha as he pulled the tiny package from inside his sleeves opening it and reviling a ring.

Kagome stared in awe from the fine ring to Inuyasha and again from the ring to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was getting nervous because of Kagomes lack of words, but that quickly changed as Kagome slowly began to nod her head smiling at him her eyes tearing slightly.

Inuayashas face beamed at hers as he gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

As soon as the ring was on her finger Kagome jumped into Inuyashas chest hugging him with all her might.

"When and were?" Kagome simply asked still hugging him.

"As soon as you like, and were ever you like." Said Inuyasha into her ear.

Kagome answered with a small whisper that only Inuyasha could here. "As soon as we can...

**Well how was it? I know it was short but you can blame my little sister for that she keeps wining to my mother to let her get on the computer, so now I have to get off, but don't worry there's one chapter left after this and then a sneak peek of the sequel so review and DOMO JA NE!**

_When someone loves you it should be because of what you are, and not what you could become..._

**PS: I think Kikyo should read this quote. -- It's mine so HA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everybody, This is the final chapter of this story there will be no previews, but don't worry there will be a sequel soon Thanks so much to all of my reviewers Keep reviewing and I'll be shore to start the sequel as soon as I can. Again DOMO JA NE! **

_**Allways and Forever**_

**Recap:**

" Kagome." Inuaysha began as he turned to her, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Kagome I know you love me, and I hope you know that, I lo..love you." Said Inuyasha blushing but not turning his face from hers.

"And without you I'm not whole, I need you to be by my side forever, Kagome will you marry me?" Asked Inuyasha as he pulled the tiny package from inside his sleeves opening it and reviling a ring.

Kagome stared in awe from the fine ring to Inuyasha and again from the ring to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was getting nervous because of Kagomes lack of words, but that quickly changed as Kagome slowly began to nod her head smiling at him her eyes tearing slightly.

Inuayashas face beamed at hers as he gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

As soon as the ring was on her finger Kagome jumped into Inuyashas chest hugging him with all her might.

"When and were?" Kagome simply asked still hugging him.

"As soon as you like, and were ever you like." Said Inuyasha into her ear.

Kagome answered with a small whisper that only Inuyasha could here. "As soon as we can...

_**Chapter 20: Allways and Forever**_

"Ahhhh!"

"Push your almost there, just a little longer!"

"AHH INUYASHA! WHEN I'M DONT WITH THIS BIRTH FIRST I'M GOING TO KISS YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS CHILD, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS CHILD!" The Miko shouted.

"I know I know, don't worry your almost there." Said Inuyasha trying to comfort her, unfazed by her earlier words for he had already heard the same thing twice before.

"Once more Kagome and it will all be through." Said the old Miko.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Kagome once more as she made her finale push, her face twisting in pain only to turn into a smile at the sound of a healthy screaming baby.

"It's a boy!" Cried Sango and Kaede while wrapping up still screaming bundle of joy.

Kagome watch as Inuyashas face filled with joy at the sight of his son, true they already had to lovely healthy girls that they loved very much, but Kagome always knew Inuyasha wanted a son.

Sango then placed the beautiful baby boy in its mothers arms and both her and Kaede left.

Kagome was in slight pain, and tired, but you couldn't tell from the look of pure joy on her face.

"He's so perfect." Said Inuyasha as he gently stroked his sons' cheek with the back of his claw.

"Just like his father." said Kagome as she leaned up to kiss him.

A scuffle was heard from the other side of the room, Inuyasha instantly took on a protective stance at the noise, but stopped sniffing noticing that it was only his other children, Tangei, and Fukidokuritsu.

"Come meet your new baby brother." Said Kagome a small tear slipping from her eye in joy.

The two girls slowly made there way towards there mother so they wouldn't frighten the baby and end up making there farther mad.

"He's sooooo CUTE!" Said the younger of the two Fukidokuritsu.

"Yeah he's cute as long as can still have my own room back at the hut." Said Tangei, who instantly regretted when her mother glared at her.

"I'm just kidding!" said Tangei waving her hands in front of her defensively.

"What's his name?" Asked Tangei.

There mother hesitated for a minute before looking at her new son and smiling.

"His name is Yuusou, because he's just like his farther, Brave, Heroic, and Majestic." Said Kagome looking at Inuyasha seeing if that was ok with him.

Inuyasha smiled, "It's perfect."

**A few years later:**

"Mom I'm going to the hot springs with Kokoro!" Shouted Tangei as she was leaving the hut headed for the village were her friend Kokoro was waiting.

"All right dear, just be shore to be back before it gets to late I don't need any demons eating you." Said Kagome.

"Ok BYE!" And with that Tangei ran off into the village.

'Look at you my baby, and to think you'll be seventeen in a couple of weeks.' Kagome smiled at her memories, but was quickly knocked out of them, as a high-pitched scream was heard coming from her friend Sangos house.

Sango and Miroku had finally tied the knot about two years ago and also adopted Shippou as there son awhile back, and now had another one on the way.

Kagome had finally reached the hut and ran inside.

"What is it!" Asked Kagome in a slightly worried voice.

But was meet with an embrrassing scene, Sango was currently being chased around the hut only wearing a small white lace nightgown that Kagome had brought back from her time for her, and Miroku was chasing her and was only wearing his lower robes, when he finally caught her they both fell to the ground and Kagome with her improved hanyou hearing blushed as Sango began to whisper things into Miroku's ear that Kagome was shore would make even him blush.

"Ahem?" Said Kagome blushing in there door way.

Miroku and Sango both jumped at the sound and looked up to see Kagome standing in there doorway, they both just stayed there for a minute staring, then realizing what kind of position they were in jumped up blushing.

"Sorry, I heard a scream and I mistook it for a "I'm in trouble help me kind of scream", not I'm in trouble and liking it" kind of scream, Kagome bowed her head slightly blushing, as did Miroku and Sango.

"Well don't mind me just return to your...um...strange mating games." Said Kagome as Sango blushed and glared at her, while she ran out of the hut giggling and blushing.

"Well that was...interesting." Said Sango still blushing looking at Miroku.

Miroku didn't answer but simply gave her an evil lust filled smile as he slowly turned to her.

"Miroku? Don't you dare." Said Sango smiling and backing up.

"Don't I dare what my dear Sango?" Said Miroku trying to sound innocent.

A high pinched scream was heard once more by Kagome as she assumed Sango and Miroku continued there game.

Kagome just smiled and continued back to her own hut.

Once back at the hut kagome smiled as she stepped inside and was meet by the familiar scent of her hanyou and children.

"Perfect." said Kagome aloud.

"My thoughts exactly, I guess great minds think alike." Said the gruff voice of Inuyasha behind her.

"Oh really, well what am I thinking now then." Asked Kagome in a heated voice she knew would turn Inuyasha on.

"That you want me to sweep you into my arms take you up stairs toss you on the bed and make you scream in pleasure." Said Inuyasha as he stepped closer to his wife whispering her ear and making her shiver with delight.

"The children aren't here that all out playing." Inuyasha added

"When did you ever get to know me so well?" Said Kagome giving him a naughty look.

And that was all Inuyasha could take as he swept her into his arms and took her up stairs to make what there great minds had been thinking a reality.

**Up stairs**

"Oh INUYASH!" Shouted kagome as he pumped harder into her, for the umpteenth time.

"Kami Kagome!" Inuyasha murmured as her walls tightened around him as he bought her closer to her peek.

"INUYAHSA!"

"KAGOME!"

And with one final word each spoken by both of them they reached there peeks and collapsed together covering them self's with the light blanket that once was nicely placed on there bed but was now tossed all over.

"I love you Kagome, more than anything in the world." Said Inuyasha kissing her brow.

"I love you to." Said Kagome snuggling into his chest for a good nights sleep.

"Allways?"

"In all ways."

"And forever." She added...

**YEAH FINALY THE LAST CHAPTER WOOT WOOT! 'Authoress does a happy dance while her reviewers sweat drop' Sorry got a little carried away there hee hee! Well I'm not going to post another chapter of previews but I tell you one thing about the sequel, lets just say Kagomes daughter Tanrei is realizing how cute a close friend of the family is turning out to be...**

_I lay here thinking about you and how I never got to say good bye, I dream about you every night and how in my dream I tell you how much I care for you, yet every time I see you I cant utter a single word, I never was able to tell you how I felt, so life passed me by and you were taken by another, I feel sad and lone now, but just knowing your happy even though it's because of someone else, make my life worth living, I never got to tell you I loved you but some day will meet again, and I will, some day we'll meet again, and we'll be together, Allways and Forever..._

_**The End**_


End file.
